Reading - Assassin's Creed: Transcendence
by Wrath of The Sun Deity
Summary: What happens when you give the Olympians a book about an alternative version of Percy Jackson? Nothing good, that's for certain. The world is a dark place... one that is about to come to life. (Let's go for 30 reviews)
1. Chapter 1

Poseidon frowned as he watched his son from across the street, his emerald eyes weighed down by the sadness that he had felt. At times, he wished that he could bash his younger brother's head into a wall. His paranoia had deprived him of the one thing that he had wanted the most.

To be a father.

Sure he had Triton and all his other divine children... but Perseus was different. He didn't know why, but something within his divine soul told him that Percy was special. That the Fates had a grand plan for him, to become a hero unlike any other.

But Zeus... he never changed. He was quick to action and slow to thought. He didn't care about any other except himself, and maybe his children. He showered them all with favors and looked the other shoulder when one of his 'baby' girls did something wrong.

It was one of the reasons that he didn't like Athena, Artemis being better than her by a slight margin. Although, he still had not forgiven the killer of Orion.

It made him wonder if he, or his family, had been cursed to suffer terrible fates. It would at least explain what had happened to a lot of them. Before his musings could go any further, a bolt of lightning struck him.

* * *

The god of the seas frowned as he appeared in the throne room of Olympus. His green eyes were immediately drawn to the three women standing in the center. One of them appeared to be nothing more than a toddler. Though she wore a simple sundress, her beauty was incomparable to any one person.

The second women looked like an older version of the toddler, this one wearing a form-fitting white dress. Her regal blue eyes were narrowed in thought as she stared at everyone in the room, Poseidon included.

The final woman, who stood at the back unlike the other two, looked like an elderly version of the second one, a white hospital gown covering her form. Her grey eyes showed the sheer wisdom that she held within her very heart and head.

It didn't take a genius to figure out who they were. The facts were plain as the morning day. These were the Fates, the deities that decided how long you lived and what you would accomplish in your life.

Poseidon could tell that everyone was on edge, something that he didn't blame them for. They rarely made an appearance on Olympus unless it was to warn them of some major threat that would end the world.

" _ **We welcome you, Lord of The Seas,**_ " All three women spoke at once, each one having a distinctive tone, " _ **Please sit on your throne. We have something important to share with everyone, you included.**_ "

Giving them a nod, he moved to his throne and took a seat. He gave both his brothers a discreet nod and nothing more.

" _ **We have brought you here so that you may learn more about a certain demi-gods pains and joys.**_ " The Fates said as they shot Poseidon a look, " _ **We hope that you can learn from the same lessons that he has learned.**_ "

The sudden commotion that had surged up amongst the gods could have deafened any lesser being. None of them liked the idea of being taught a lesson, they were above such things.

Learning was for the mortals, not them.

The Fate's raised their hands, " _ **If you refuse to read, then we will be forced to end the lives of your children.**_ " They all smiled once they saw the deities shut up.

They held their hands together, a colorless orb of energy forming in the center of the room.

Poseidon and his family could see what appeared to be a book forming through the light. On the cover of it, they could see the image of a fearsome being, one that caused shivers to form on their back.

"What is that!?" Aphrodite exclaimed in shock as she tried not to gag. Even though it was just an image... she could still feel the sheer hatred that was coming from the man/beast thing.

" _ **Something... that should have never been.**_ " The Fates answered, " _ **It is a contamination,**_ ** _one that is spreading at an alarming rate._** " They shook their heads in tandem, " _ **But do not worry about that for now. We have plans... plans that we will use to stop it.**_ "

The glow around the book faded, leaving it to hang in the air. The grey cover seemed to be endless as it opened by itself.

" _ **Now read.**_ "

* * *

 ** _August 18, 1993_**

 ** _New York hospital_**

 ** _Maternity ward_**

 **Dr. Elliot Timone walked gracefully into the maternity ward of the hospital. Amongst all of the sleeping infants present, there was only one that Dr. Timone was interested in. Walking down the paths created by the rows of either occupied or unoccupied cribs.**

 **Jackson…**

 **Jackson…**

 **Jackson…**

 **Why were there so many Jacksons…?**

 **Ah! Perseus Jackson. Timone's blue eyes bled into a sickly gold, and a crack emitting golden light appeared on the good doctor's sternum, shining through his shirt of lab coat. Elliot grimaced as he realized that his time grew ever shorter.**

Poseidon paled, along with his family, as they realized who it was that the story was focusing on at that moment. Kronos should not have been able to get out of his prison... and yet there he was. In the month of August, in the year 1993.

Zeus snarled as he summoned his lightning bolt, ready to go to Tartarus and find his father. He would make sure that the bastard could not escape.

" _ **Enough!**_ " The Fates commanded as one, their presence forcing Zeus back into his seat, " _ **These are events that have not happened in your world. Kronos is still bound deep in the pits.**_ "

The three brothers shared a look, though only one was truly concerned about the child. Zeus released a soft sigh, "Very well."

 **Even with the amount of power Kronos had managed to scrape together, his time possessing a mortal host was limited, as evidenced by more, smaller cracks appearing upon the body of this meat-bag host. Acting quickly, Kronos scooped his future enemy into his arms.**

 **Titan of Time could see the future; go figure.**

Athena looked at her father, her grey eyes dark and stormy, "When you made the seals... you did make sure to block his sight, right?" Her voice was strong and tired, showing just how old she really was.

"We did." Zeus answered, "I and my brothers combined most of our powers to keep him from using any of his powers, his time-sight included." He stroked his bearded chin in thought, "Though we might have to check up on it again. Time is something that is not so easily contained."

 **Damn those Fates, and their divine rules. If not for them, Kronos would've simply crushed the infant in his hands and would've been done with this, or at the very least, used a scalpel and rendered young Perseus' head from his shoulders. As it was, the Titan could not directly kill the demigod or bring harm to him. So throwing him off a building wouldn't work either.**

 **However, there were loopholes that could be exploited.**

Everyone held their breaths, though mostly Poseidon, Hestia, and Artemis were concerned for Perseus's safety.

The goddess of the moon was not so dumb as to not notice the similarity between her uncle and the baby. They were definitely related. The question now... was he Poseidon's or Tritons?

It actually stunned her that Zeus or Athena didn't notice the same thing.

 **The golden-eyed Elliot stood in front of the blackest, most unlit corner of the maternity ward. Staring intently into the void, cracks of golden light appeared on the concrete surface, before huge chunks were torn clean off and sucked into a whirling vortex of golden energy. Strangely, this portal into somewhere back in time made no sound, but even if it did, it was nothing a little Mist couldn't fix.**

Athena sucked in a breath, "A time portal." She'd only known of them, she'd never actually seen one before. Apparently, long before Zeus was born, Kronos had created thousands of them and scattered them all across the world.

It was his way of keeping control of the people and giving his servants untold pleasure. Who wouldn't be happy if their wife had eternal virginity or eternal vitality?

 **Elliot's body was covered in golden cracks by now. Kronos' mighty spirit was beginning to heavily take its toll, and using so much power as to open a time-hole all the way back to the Jurassic Era was cause for great body deterioration. Elliot's time grew short, but Perseus' would be even shorter. While Kronos could not harm the boy, nature was more than ready to bring an end to the infant's life.**

 **So many millions of years ago, the Primordials still reigned supreme. No Titan had been born yet, as well as no mortal man. Perseus' power was so finite at the moment, not even Gaea would register his existence before a hungry dinosaur came and devoured the little morsel.**

 **Elliot stared down at the silent babe in his hands. "Good bye, future enemy. Though you may have brought me great pain in the future, now you are a nonfactor in my plans. Still, I am not so cruel as to prolong the suffering of family. May your death be swift and painless, grandson."**

"That answers that," Artemis muttered to herself. She shouldn't have been surprised. Her entire family had trouble with keeping their desires in check... she herself was no better.

Although her problem lied more in her temper, just like Hera.

"Kronos?" Hera asked with a raised eyebrow, "Him not being cruel? That's... a total lie." She crossed her arms as she thought about her time in his stomach.

 **With that, Kronos casually tossed Perseus Jackson into the portal. The vortex vanished, and the wall repaired itself. The power of the Titan of Time ended Dr. Elliot Timone's life in a soft flash of energy, his body and clothes dissolving into little particles that faded away into nothing. None of the infants were affected. As for Kronos himself, the father of Zeus' essence returned to Tartarus, and would lay dormant and unaware of all for many years.**

Zeus cursed to himself, " _Chaos._ " He turned away from the book, unwilling to hear any more. In that world... a prophecy for their survival had just been screwed up beyond all recognition.

To quote Apollo... it was FUBAR.

Hestia and Artemis closed their eyes in sadness while Hera just frowned. The queen of Olympus wasn't sad about the child's death, no. She was more concerned about the fact that the child would have grown up to be Kronos's greatest enemy.

...And now he was gone.

 **Unknown**

 **The three Fates shared a collective sigh as the sleeping child of prophecy hovered in between the three of them. While this was hardly the most strenuous dimension they had had to manage in recent times, it was by no means an easy one. Granted, this Perseus would be infinitely more manageable than his counterparts, specifically select others.**

Poseidon winced. There were versions of his child that were unmanageable even to The Fates? He felt like rubbing his forehead.

"Child of prophecy?" Zeus asked with narrowed eyes, bolts of lightning shooting between each other. He looked to The Fates, "Explain to me now!" His command was strong, enough to make entire armies and lesser gods weak in the knees.

But to the Fates, it was nothing more than the mewls of a kitten.

" _ **We do not answer to you, oh king of fools.**_ "

Zeus's anger was palpable, but he managed to put a lid on it. There was no use getting all worked up about something in a book.

Oh if he only knew.

 **Still, what to do from now was quite the mystery. Divine law prevented them from simply returning the babe to his crib in the maternity ward, because a life-altering event had occurred. A fitting analogy would be that a doorway had been opened and stepped through, and then that same door had been shut and barricaded with titanium from the other side.**

 **This Perseus wasn't exactly special like so many others, lacking in any form of energy or power beyond demigod Essence, and it wasn't like they could convene with a Shinto deity and have the boy given some form of power and left to alter the destiny of some anime world.**

 **Hmmm. What should be done with this situation, pondered the Fates.**

 **Clotho suddenly had a lightbulb moment. "I believe the dimension this Perseus hails from has seen heavy influences from Abstergo Industries?" Her sisters instantly caught on to her idea, but there were kinks that still needed ironing.**

 **"But if the body and the soul are sent back—"**

 **"—then death will bring him to the Underworld—"**

 **"—and so many things will go wrong—"**

 **"—then a solution is needed—"**

 **"—yes, but what—"**

 **"—what about only the soul—"**

 **"—excellent idea—"**

 **"—but the body—"**

 **"—left to stay here—"**

 **"—fill in the gap—"**

 **"—but without a soul—"**

 **"—it will not function, of course—"**

 **"—a fake soul then, to power the body—"**

 **"—yes, a fake soul and the real body in the present—"**

 **"—with the real soul and a fake body in the past—"**

 **"—in the past to glide through the eras—"**

 **"—yes, a blade in the crowd—"**

 **"—a wraith in history—"**

 **"—a face in the crowd—"**

 **"—a cycle of reincarnation—"**

 **"—reincarnated until the present is reached—"**

 **"—and when the present is reached—"**

 **"—the soul and the body will be reunited," all three Fates finished as one.**

"No..." Hades groaned.

Oh how he hated when the Moirai sisters went and screwed with his domain. By rights, the boy's soul should have been his, not something that they could go and play with. They'd done that same thing more times than he cared to count.

He shot his world's Fates an annoyed look, one that they ignored.

Even Apollo and Artemis were annoyed, but for different reasons. As the god and goddess of the Sun and Moon they were tasked with watching over the passage of time, and watching over the primordial of time itself, Chronos.

To send a soul back... it was a terrible thing.

 **Their plan now made, the daughters of Ananke set about their work. Their fingers moved nimbly as they separated Perseus' soul from his body, kept his body functioning, made a fake soul, a hollow soul, and implanted it into the tiny body of the child of prophecy. Perseus squirmed as his new soul entered him, and the Fates tensed, thinking they had made a divine mistake, and something had gone wrong.**

Everyone held their breaths, waiting to hear what happened from the proverbial mouth of the book.

Would he become a monster?

Would he become a villain?

Was his parentage changing to become something else? That thought made Poseidon angry, more so than when he found himself in his father's stomach.

 **His diaper was turning yellow.**

There was a breath of relief, with a bit of laughter mixed in. Though Poseidon's was the strongest. It actually made a few look at the sea god with a strange look in their eyes.

 **The divinities deadpanned as one. Putting this little spectacle into the backs of their memories, the Fates opened two different portals. One showed the maternity ward, or more specifically, Perseus' empty crib, while the other portal revealed a candle-lit tent, with a woman frozen in childbirth, a look of pain on her sweat-drenched face. With that, the Fates gently placed the body into the crib (which didn't break any divine laws, seeing as this body was occupied with merely a place-holder soul, and not the real thing), and put the demigod's soul into the pregnant woman's womb, and into the child within.**

 **The half-divine soul, as morbid as it was, devoured the mortal soul of the unborn baby, asserting its existential dominance over the body.**

"That...sucks," Artemis said with a sigh. There wasn't anything that she could do to help the original owner of the body... considering that it was in a different world. Even Hades couldn't do a thing. The boy's soul was eaten, not kicked out.

It was a butchered absorbtion.

 **With looks of grim finality on their faces, the Fates closed both of the portals, and sat back with those same grim looks. It would take over 800 years for Perseus' soul to return to the present, and all the sisters could do was make sure that the demigod properly returned to the present, safe and intact.**

 **Well, as intact as an Assassin's soul could be after eight centuries of murder.**

Ares perked up at hearing the words murder and assassin, his favorite words.

800 years... that was quite interesting to hear. He would be keeping a closer eye on the boy now. It was always nice to see a talented serial killer on the loose.

 **January 3, 1167**

 **Masyaf Castle**

Hermes gaped at the number, "Holy shit... he went further back than I was expecting."

The Fates grimaced... they rarely did such a thing in their own universe... but to see it done by another... it made them far more uncomfortable than they liked. And to think that the contamination was their fault, well the fault of an alternate version of themselves.

It made them bristle. They should have been far more strict in their rules.

 **Umar Ibn-La'Ahad, the Muslim Master Assassin and devoted spouse of Maud Ibn-La'Ahad, the Christian Assassin, tightly held onto his wife's hand as she gave birth to their second child. Altaїr, their first-born son, was being cared for elsewhere in the castle. The lad would be three in a few days.**

 **Umar winced, both at the sudden pressure on his hand via his birthing wife's iron grip, and at the pain in his ears at the volume of her scream as she gave a final push. Finally, the wet nurse held their second child, a boy, the woman said, but there was a problem.**

 **Their son wasn't crying.**

"That sounds strange," Artemis commented as she closed her eyes in thought. Most babies cried when they were born, well that was unless they were mute. But to see Perseus not crying... it made her wonder.

Poseidon was panicking... was his son dead? Were the workings of the Fates not enough to save his son?

 **Then the weak arm of Maud clutched Umar's robes.**

 **The Master Assassin looked at her, and his blood froze. Her face was drawn and her eyes gaunt. Her skin was ashen, and her hair was more of a mess than ever. She looked weak, very weak, and her breathing was barely there. There was an abnormal amount of blood pooling around her, soaking into the bedding.**

Hera bowed her head slightly, "She... is a good woman."

"Even in death... she would still wish to see her child." Artemis finished for the queen of Olympus. It hurt her to see such a woman on her deathbed after bringing another life into the world.

And it's not like her alternative self could do anything. The woman fell under the jurisdiction of Michael and The Lord. That meant that she would go to Hades(The Grave), not Hades the god.

 **Umar was at her side in an instant, their son held tightly in his hand.**

 **"Give him to me," Maud weakly whispered. Umar gently handed their son over to her. The Christian woman, in her final moments on this earth, gazed at her baby with an intensity of love only a mother could produce. Maud brought her son to her face, and gently kissed his little forehead. In his sleep, the infant smiled. "Faris...my little horseman...I want you to know that I love you...and I always will…"**

Poseidon bowed his head as he turned away. He couldn't imagine Sally dying because of his beloved son. And yet here was his surrogate mother dying. It caused his heart to ache as he compared the two versions of his son.

Although he had to admit that the mother of his alternate son had excellent tastes when it came to naming.

 **Maud weakly beckoned to Umar, and the Master Assassin was at her side. "Yes, my love?" he asked shakily, his eyes brimming with unshed tears.**

 **"Umar...promise me...promise me you'll be there for our sons…"**

 **"I promise."**

 **"Promise me you'll raise them right...by the Lord…"**

 **"I promise."**

 **"Promise me...promise me you'll tell them that no matter what...they are loved…"**

 **"I p-promise," Umar's voice broke.**

 **Maud managed a weak smile. "Thank you, my love...I'll be waiting for you...in Paradise…"**

 **Maud Ibn-La'Ahad fell limp in her husband's arms.**

 **Faris Ibn-La'Ahad began to cry.**

"Horseman, or Knight, Son of None." Apollo translated with a frown, "A good, strong, name for a demigod."

He gave his uncle a smile, one that went unnoticed by everyone else but himself and Poseidon. No truths could be hidden from his sight, even the truth of the future was nothing more than a mural painting to his sight.

 **Altaїr stared at his infant brother with a gaze only a three-year-old could manage. It was one of trepidation, hesitance, curiosity, and uncertainty. It was the look of bewilderment upon coming into contact with an unknown, and subsequently failing to dissect it into understandable terms.**

 **Faris, for his part, stared up at his big brother with wide eyes of amazement, before gurgling happily and raising his pudgy little arms up to be held. Altaїr's expression didn't change, but he did flinch back slightly at the infant's sudden actions.**

Apollo smiled at Hermes, "He reminds me of you, little brother." He rubbed the sandy brown hair of Hermes with a fond chuckle, "You were always quite the curious one."

Hermes's light blue eyes were sparkling with something other than mischief as he looked at his big brother, "I still remember, O' Lord of Light." He grinned, "Then I went and stole from you."

"How lucky you were," Apollo retorted, "Prince of Thieves." He tapped the younger god on the nose, "Had you truly angered me... I would have wrapped the Earth in a cloak of fire."

To be honest... the only reason he hadn't was because Zeus had intervened and asked him to show mercy. Apollo was not a god to take lightly. His command over the arcane power of the sun made him far more powerful than even Gaea and her son, Ouranus.

 **"Go on, son," Umar said gently, "pick him up."**

 **With great reluctance, the toddler did as instructed, and slowly reached out for his brother. Faris' face, which had begun to fall and become a border-line sniffle at the lack of attention, picked right back up in a toothless grin as he was lifted out of one set of arms and into another. Altaїr made a face.**

 **Being a newborn, Faris couldn't have possibly known what that face meant, but he did set about running his pudgy hands over the not-so-much pudgy face. Altaїr squirmed as he was literally felt up by his brother. Umar, for the first time since his wife's death, allowed a ghost of a smile to cross his face.**

 **As Altaїr looked at Faris out of the corner of his eye, his head angled back so as to avoid his brother's overly-inquisitive finger, only one thought passed through the three-year-old's developing mind. 'You're the reason Mother is gone.'**

 **This thought would define the brothers' relationship for years to come.**

"Oh boy..." Artemis thought to herself... that was not a good thought to have at such a young age.

Athena was of the same mind, her thoughts running through possible scenarios. There were quite a few, but the most common one was the fact that they would hate each other.

Her own family was quite the example, just hundreds of times amplified. They'd caused the deaths of millions of people because of their squabbles, at least according to Michael.

The Lord had not been pleased that day.

 **June 23, 1173**

 **Faris' age: 6**

 **Altaїr's age: 9**

 **"Wait, Altaїr!"**

"A few years later it seems," Zeus stated to himself, a deep rumble in his throat. His voice sounded like a thunderstorm, while his eyes were like the blue sky on a clear day.

It was moments like that reminded Hera why she allowed Zeus to marry her... not including the threats of death.

 **The Assassin-in-training scowled as his little brother's voice reached him. Over six years had passed since the siblings' first meeting, and their relationship had not gotten any better. Altaїr kept Faris at arm's length, and used any excuse possible to escape from his presence. The boy still blamed the six-year-old for the death of their mother, and the reason why their father always seemed to be on a mission.**

 **Still, despite the snickers from his friends, Altaїr stopped, and allowed Faris to catch up to him. The younger boy came to stand by his older brother, and, despite the intensity of his frantic sprint, was barely winded. Faris smiled brightly at Altaїr. "Can I play too?"**

 **Altaїr ignored the quiet snickers from his friends behind him, and instead focused on staring down at his little brother from the bridge of his nose, like he was no more than an insect scurrying in front of his boot. Now being able to recognize facial expressions and emotions on a better level than when he was an infant, Faris knew of the contempt that was directed at him, but he ignored it in favor of trying to get close to his elder sibling.**

 **"No, you cannot."**

"That's quite the mean-spirited boy," Hestia said as her amber colored eyes were flickering, the flames in her eyes dying down in pity and misery.

Perseus was such a good boy... and Altaїr, well he was Altaїr.

"Agreed," Poseidon stated as he gripped his trident tightly. He would not stand for an insult against his son, even if it was just a story.

 **Faris' smile lessened by a fraction, but the hopeful spark never left his eyes. "Please? I promise I won't be a burden."**

 **Altaїr was about to deliver a much more forceful rebuttal, but Abbas Sofian piped up from behind. "Come now, Altaїr. It won't hurt to let Faris join us in our game today."**

 **Faris beamed. Altaїr scowled.**

 **"What game were we going to play, anyway?"**

 **Abbas smiled. "Climbing."**

 **Altaїr was no longer scowling.**

Ares grinned, his eyes glowing crimson with bloodlust, "Ooh... I can tell where this is going to go," The hatred emanating from him... it was on par with that of the book cover itself.

Poseidon himself knew as well. He wasn't so naive as to think that his son would live a perfect life. The words assassin and murder still plagued him.

 **As trainees, Altaїr and his friends were being instructed in the arts of climbing and running across structures with ease, and to leap from building to building, scaffold to scaffold, and beam to beam, without fear or hesitation. As such, it was encouraged by the Masters for the trainees to practice and hone their skills whenever the opportunity presented itself, which typically led to the denizens of Masyaf Fortress to bearing witness to young children performing stunts across the villagescape.**

 **Being a child of six, Faris had yet to be introduced to such arts, and was therefore extremely nervous about what was about to happen, but her buried his trepidation, and put on a brave mask, so as not to embarrass his big brother in front of his friends. Even as young as he was, the boy understood the concepts of pride and ego.**

Hermes liked the sound of that, "Man... those guys had something going there." It made him remember his own stunts that he did across the grand hall of Olympus.

Now that had been a sight to see!

 **Follow us," Abbas said warmly, "and don't worry if you can't do it yet. You're still young, after all."**

 **Whether that was a barb or a cushion Faris did not know, but he decided to think positive.**

 **The chosen course was a simple one, just a stair-step series of boxes that led to a couple of beams, and then onto a rooftop, and the course would go from there. Jamal went first, then Umar, then Abbas, and finally Altaïr. Each boy was able to leap from spot to spot with almost what appeared to be ease, but each of them were panting slightly, except for Altaïr. He was just silently staring down at Faris.**

 **The six-year-old swallowed heavily. He could do this, he could. Although, the tunic that billowed about his legs might prove to be...not good. Faris readied himself, ignored the exchanging of coins from the older boys, and took off as fast as his little legs could carry him. He reached the first box, leapt on it, then leapt onto the next, and then leapt on top of the final box. Now it was just the beams and onto the roof.**

 **Steeling himself, Faris jumped. There was a terrifying moment of weightlessness, the absent feeling of solid ground. Then the boy was impacting the beam...via his stomach. His little muscles hadn't been powerful enough to propel him with enough force to reach the top of the beam. Still, Faris refused to let go, and hauled himself up with all the strength he could manage.**

 **He must've attracted quite a lot of attention by now.**

"It would," Dioynus drawled as he drank a bottle of sprite. Oh! How he wished he could drink his wine and be with his cult of deranged women.

How it had driven Paul mad when the mortal saw wives leaving their children and husbands because of the madness of the god of debauchery. Out of all the Olympians, himself, Apollo, Artemis, and Aphrodite had the most interaction with the early Christians.

Enough so, that Apollo was often referred to as Christ as well.

 **Looking up, Jamal and Umar were openly snickering, Abbas hadn't lost his warm smile, and Altaïr continued to stare silently at him, his eyes hard and cold. Faris took it as a challenge to do better and make his brother proud of him.**

 **Precariously balancing on top of the beam, just a few feet off the ground, Faris stood, his arms out wide to steady himself his. Eyes darting from where he stood to the beam, the boy tried to formulate plans in case he made it, and in case he didn't make it. Finally, confident in his ideas, Faris leapt.**

 **Those feelings of weightlessness and fear returned, but this time, the boy made it. Feelings of elation and pride coursed through him, making him warm, making him smile. Faris stood...and he wobbled. His dark eyes widened as balance left him, and he fell backwards. His arms rose in a desperate attempt to grab onto something, but there was nothing there to grab.**

 **But there was Altaïr! He was up there! Faris locked eyes mid-fall with his brother, sending a desperate plea for aid. Altaïr remained motionless, and continued to silently stare at his falling sibling. Even amongst the horrified visages of Jamal and Umar, the wide-eyed look of Abbas, Altaïr's countenance never once changed in the event of the potential death of Faris.**

Poseidon snarled, "I will have that boy's head." His eyes were glowing with unrestrained power, and somewhere in the world, probably Japan, an earthquake, and tsunami were taking the lives of thousands of people.

"Really?" Hades asked with a raised eyebrow, "You just can't go without committing genocide." He felt the souls that had just entered his domain, all young, old, and everything in between.

Poseidon rolled his eyes, "You would have done the same thing."

 **And so the boy fell, the uncaring visage of his older brother burned into his memory.**

 **Even though it couldn't have been more than eight feet, to a six-year-old child, it might as well have been a fall from the highest point of Masyaf Castle. Faris crashed down hard, luckily just landing on his back instead of his head, therefore the only real damage was the locking of the diaphragm, causing Faris to begin choking on nothing as his lungs refused to contract to draw in the precious oxygen that the body needed for all functions.**

 **As Faris' mind drowned in panic as his vision darkened from his inability to draw in breath, there was one thought that prevailed over these primal feelings of fear over the encroaching Reaper: Altaïr's face. The uncaring visage, the cold gleam, the silent watch. It hurt; more than the fall, more than his brain undergoing a feeling of constriction; it wasn't his big brother's lack of action that pained Faris so, it was the fact that his big brother chose not to act that was the source of this agony.**

 **Faris was suddenly hauled to his feet, and air returned to him. Looking at the one that had set him on his feet, the son of Umar stuttered, "M-Mentor…"**

 **"Go. Return to your studies. I will handle this from here," the black-robed Al Mualim commanded.**

 **"Please...don't punish them too bad," Faris said quietly.**

 **The boy retreated into the gathered crowd, and silently made his way back to the castle.**

Hestia smiled, though it was strained, "A better man than most." She chose to say nothing else, for there was nothing that she could say in such a situation. The boy, Faris, was a kind soul... one that would be tempered through the fires of tribulation.

 **August 18, 1176**

 **Faris' age: 9**

 **Altaїr's age: 12**

 **Weeks ago, the Saracen forces under the command of Salāḥ ad-Dīn laid siege to Masyaf. The Assassin held strong during this time, stronger than what the Muslim warrior would have thought possible, but all things come to an end eventually, something Al Mualim understood greatly. So, he dispatched a spy among the Saracen ranks, a spy by the name of Ahmad Sofian, father of Abbas Sofian.**

 **Sofian was good, and after a day of espionage, he located Salāḥ ad-Dīn's command tent. Upon receiving this news, the Mentor dispatched his top Assassin, Umar Ibn-La'Ahad. The father of two was unhappy with the assignment, given his sons' rocky relationship (Altaїr wanted nothing more than to be rid of his brother, and Faris wanted nothing more than to be close to his brother), but he stuffed his displeasure deep into the recesses of his mind, and slid into the shadows of the night.**

 **He almost made it.**

 **It had been easy for Umar to slip into the camp, wind his way through the vast expanse of the tents, avoid the guards at every turn and juncture, sneak into Salāḥ ad-Dīn's tent, and leave the warning stabbed into the man's desk. However, while it had not yet been discovered, Murphy's Law still applied to the late 12th century. Salāḥ ad-Dīn walked in on Umar just as the man was leaving.**

 **Years of training took over, and the Master Assassin fled swiftly from the Saracen camp. The only hiccup was the nobleman—most likely the father of a soldier—who had decided it was a good idea to stand in the way of a fleeing Assassin. While the tenants of the Creed strictly prohibited the taking of innocent life, the Creed also prohibited the compromisation of the Brotherhood…which Umar had technically failed with flying colors, seeing as he was running for his life in a camp full of angry Muslims.**

 **As such, Umar Ibn-La'Ahad made short work of the nobleman, and escaped with his life.**

 **Things would not end in happiness. The spy Ahmad was caught, interrogated, tortured, and gave in to his weakness by giving the Saracens the name of the one responsible for the nobleman's death. The next day, the uncle of Salāḥ ad-Dīn, Shihab Al'din came to gates of Masyaf Castle, to open negotiations.**

 **It seemed that the Saracen leader had taken the Assassin's warning to heart, and had departed elsewhere, but Umar's killing of the nobleman was not without consequence. While the Muslim army was willing to end their siege of Masyaf, they would only do it if they were to leave with the head of the father of Altaїr and Faris.**

 **Al Mualim protested this, both the accusation and the stipulation, but when the battered form of Ahmad was brought forth, Umar had words with the Mentor…words of great sadness, but words of even greater honor, and duty, and sacrifice.**

Poseidon actually didn't feel anything about Faris's father dying. No, he was more concerned about what effect it would have on the boy, and if he would be able to handle being an orphan.

It made him wonder about his world's version of his son. How would he handle being an orphan?

 **"You are very brave to do this…may Allah have mercy on your soul," The Saracen executioner said quietly to Umar.**

 **The Assassin just nodded stiffly. He was weaponless and clad only in his robes. His hood was down, revealing a face that looked much like his sons', only a great deal older and an even greater deal more serious. His hands were bound behind his back—a useless dark formality. There was no point in trying to escape. To do so would bring about great pain and hardship for the Brotherhood…and his sons.**

"He's very handsome," Aphrodite commented, inciting a rage of hatred in the heart of the blood-thirsty Ares. She sighed dramatically, "A shame, and a real waste, to see him die... but if it had to be done... then let it be done."

She ignored the glares from Hera, who actually liked this version of the demigod because he was 'born' in wedlock, and Poseidon. It wasn't her fault that she was only stating the truth.

 **As a father, that was something Umar would not allow.**

 **And so he did not fight as he was gently pushed to his knees, and made to rest his neck across the wooden block.**

 **Beheading; a swift and painless death.**

"And a wonderful father," Hestia wanted to block her ears and stop hearing what she was hearing, but she couldn't do such a thing. It was their duty to read the story and to learn from it.

She couldn't do that if she was trying to not listen.

 **Altaїr pushed his way up onto the ramparts of the gate of Masyaf, and pushed his way through the crowd so that he could see what was going on. Father hadn't been there this morning to oversee his and Faris' training, and that concerned the eleven-year-old. Deeply. It wasn't like Father to miss morning training—oh my God.**

 **"Father!"**

 **Umar raised his head, and even from this distance, Altaїr could see his father's eyes widen.**

 **"Father!"**

"That's going to leave some marks," Hades stated in his usual tone, the one one that sounded like it was bored to death and tired. Believe it or not, that wasn't the worst thing that could happen to a child.

Why, he still remembered Nero and Sporus. Now that had been cruel. Pluto had made sure that Nero had suffered greatly for what he had done to the boy.

 **"Your son?" asked the executioner.**

 **"Y-Yes."**

 **"By Allah…this…this is…do you have any words for him?"**

 **"I do."**

"Make them good ones, mortal," Hermes said with a sigh. As the guide for souls, it was he who took most souls to the underworld to be judged. He had seen his fair share of parents who had given their children bad advice.

He still remembered the one who had simply told his children to rape everyone and to leave none spared... the man hadn't even been given a trial. He just went straight to the fields of damnation.

Hades hadn't even bothered to take a look, simply ordering that he be raped for all eternity. His mouth would never have peace and as a result, wouldn't ever be able to give bad advice again. And his ass was given the same treatment.

The mad had gotten so fat that his own excrement made up most of his mass. But that was what happened when you were unable to go to the bathroom.

Talk about cruel irony.

 **Faris, following quickly behind his brother, made his way to Altaїr's side. "Brother…what's going—"**

 **"Altaїr! You'll need to look after your brother for me, understood? You're the man of the house now, my son." Umar smiled, unshed tears brimming in his eyes. "I love you, Altaїr, and tell Faris that I love him too."**

 **Faris, panicked and quickly becoming distressed, desperately tugged on his brother's sleeve. "Altaїr! What's happening? Altaїr!"**

 **But the boy wasn't listening. He was numb, and in great shock. He was…he was…he was what? And he had to…Faris…but why him? Why did he have to look after that little nuisance? Why was this happening? What was happening? O Lord, why was this happening!?**

"I'll pretend that I didn't hear that." Poseidon closed his eyes. He wasn't in the mood for getting angry at a dumb-ass kid.

 **"I was tasked with taking the head of an Assassin, but I am forced to take a father away from his children…Allah, please forgive me," the executioner almost sounded like he was weeping.**

 **Umar smiled at his firstborn, unaware that his second born was hidden behind the stone rising of the rampart. In his final moments, the Master Assassin thought of his wife.**

 **'Maud…I'll be there soon.'**

 **Umar heard the grunt of one lifting a blade, then the tell-tale whistling of metal through the air, and then everything erupted in a beautiful white.**

"A good man... one that is stained with the blood of the cruel and wicked." Hades rubbed his chin in thought as he tried to figure out how the man would have been judged if he had not been Christian.

According to his creed, the man could not take the life of an innocent. That weighed the scales against him going to damnation. At most, it looked like he would just join the other souls in the Fields of Asphodel.

Neither good nor evil. A true assassin if there ever was one.

 **That evening**

 **In the late Umar Ibn-La-Ahad's chambers, Altaїr sat numbly at the foot of the bed. His brother clung tightly to him, sobbing silently into the front of his robe, but the eleven-year-old paid this no heed as his mind was solely focused on what he had heard and witnessed that morning. His mother, taken from him by his own sibling, and now his father, taken from him by a stranger, but not before handing down the responsibility of caring for Faris.**

 **On that thought, Altaїr's glazed, lifeless eyes traveled down to the unwelcome attachment to his torso. And he silently sneered. Tears…tears were for the weak. Tears were for those who could not bear pain. Tears were for useless little brothers who spent more time crying like a little girl, than working to better themselves so that they might bring peace to the land via the absolute power of the Creed.**

 **The door creaked loudly as it opened, and Altaїr was once more stunned into an unthinking state as Ahmad Sofian entered Umar's chambers. Faris, upon hearing the sound of the door, raised up from his brother's chest and wiped his eyes. Even at the tender age of nine, Faris understood what had happened today, and, like his brother, freely blamed the man before him for the death of their father.**

 **But something was wrong.**

 **Ahmad was crying. His battered face was marred with tears, and what could be seen of his eyes was red and bloodshot. He walked with trembling steps, but he did not seem injured. Clutched in the man's hand was a knife, which put the brothers on an extremely sharp edge.**

"He had better not try anything!" Poseidon snarled as his trident glowed a powerful green and blue. The smell of sea salt wafted through the grand throne room of Olympus, touching the noses of all the divines.

The only ones who had not smelled it were the spinners of fate.

 **Ahmad fell to his knees, weeping. "I am s-sorry. I am s-so s-s-sorry. Had I not been so w-weak, your father would b-b-be here now. This…" his voice broke, "this is my repentance."**

 **Ahmad stood to his feet…and slit his own throat.**

"They're going to be quite fucked up in the future," Ares grinned as he listened to the brutal lives of the boys.

He actually quite liked it, reminded him of what his buddy Satan would do... what a swell guy. He and the angel still got together every now and then to sow chaos amongst the humans. Although, the spirit did have a few screws loose.

Trying to be God? Preposterous! He was an angel, nothing more and nothing else.

 **Altaїr and Faris stared with wide eyes as the man collapsed like a puppet without its strings. A pool of crimson quickly spread from Ahmad's corpse, staining the rug. The boys continued to just stare at the body, completely stunned and shocked over what they just witnessed.**

 **By the time the body began to cool, Altaїr's synapses finally began to fire once more. For the first time in what must have been ever, the older brother did something gently with his younger brother, as in he gently lifted him off his chest.**

 **"Stay here," he said to the still-shocked Faris, "I'll go…I'll go get Al Mualim."**

 **And so Altaїr left, leaving his little brother to keep Ahmad Sofian company. When the firstborn left, Faris whimpered at the sudden perceived loss of contact between himself and his source of comfort.**

Que stares of disbelief.

"Did... I can't believe he did that." Artemis shook her head, her auburn hair following in tandem, "I mean Apollo's quite cruel... but even he wouldn't do something like that."

Apollo glared at her for that remark but said nothing to refute it. Truth god couldn't lie, go figure.

 **August 26, 1176**

 **While one couldn't call Faris excited, or even happy for that matter, there was a certain air of…lighter emotion about him. His father had recently been decapitated in front of him, and then the man that had been arguably responsible for said decapitation had come in the middle of the night and slit his throat right in front of him…and then Faris' brother had up and left him alone with the corpse for several hours.**

 **Que traumatized nine-year-old.**

The satisfied smirk on Ares' face was positively beaming... and at that exact moment, a few puppies went and killed themselves from sheer horror. Ares smiling was something so horrific that it was an insult to nature.

 **Of course, no one knew such details aside for Al Mualim and Altaїr, but on orders of the Mentor, the story of Ahmad's final moments were to be kept secret for all time. The lie was that Sofian had run away in the night into a self-imposed exile for reasons. Abbas had taken it about as best as one could expect for one hearing that their father had just left them for some vague purpose, but at least he hadn't developed a grudge against Altaїr and Faris over it.**

 **Back to the present, the reason for the younger brother's…positive feeling was that today he would get to watch his big brother and Abbas train together in the art of the sword.**

 **In the middle of the castle courtyard, the wooden practice ring stood proud and bold. Assassins milled about aimlessly, chatting idly with one another. Even Al Mualim was present, although the majority of his attention seemed to be focused on talking to the Masters around him. There were a few that paid attention to the upcoming spar between Altaїr and Abbas.**

 **Faris' eyes narrowed when he saw the dark light in Sofian's eyes, and his dread grew when the older boy asked to use real swords as opposed to the wooden practice ones. Was Faris the only one picking up on the wrong feeling in the air right now? Apparently so, because no one else thought it strange that two novices were being allowed to use real blades.**

"Abbas is good," Hermes smiled, "Doubt it's going to work, considering we still have the rest of the book to read." He gave the book a thumbs up, "But, it's still quite clever for a twelve-year-old."

Poseidon blinked, "Wha?"

"What Hermes is trying to say," Apollo started to clarify, "Is that Abbas is going to try and kill Altaїr." He paused, "Though I don't see why. There would be no reason for him to try such a thing since apparently he wasn't told the truth of what happened to his father."

 **Altaїr and Abbas stood apart, swords brandished. Labib, the current training overseer, gave the order to begin, and all Hell broke loose as Abbas charged, screaming and yelling in absolute fury, accusing Altaїr of lying about his father's suicide. Faris became anxious, dancing on the balls of his feet as Abbas' assault continued unabated. The second-born's anxiety grew when Abbas landed a cut on Altaїr, and knocked him to the ground.**

"Well, that explains that," Apollo stroked his chin in thought.

 **Faris whined in distress as Abbas began to ferociously punch his brother in the face, and no one seemed to have noticed yet, despite the massive amount of commotion going on in the practice ring. Labib didn't seem interested in stopping the fight either. Abbas continued to wail on Altaїr's face, no one seemed to notice it, and Faris had enough.**

"Reminds me of you," Hera teased her husband lightly, though there was still the hint of slight fear. Zeus was known to be quite temperamental if he thought someone was insulting him.

Zeus ignored her, which was probably for the best. If he had paid any attention, he'd have blasted her with lightning... or hang her above Tartarus.

 **Abbas' anger consumed him, but he was not so singularly focused on Altaїr's face to not hear the rapid pitter-patter of approaching feet. However, he looked up too late, and when he did look up, he did so just in time to see the shoulder ram into his face.**

 **Abbas hit the ground, his nose broken, but it didn't stop there.**

 **Now it was his turn to have his face broken in.**

 **Faris did not have the greatest relationship with his brother, no, but despite the uncountable number of times Altaїr had not been there for him, Faris refused to give up on his brother, and he refused to stand by and watch as his brother was beat almost to death. Still, there was only so much the eight-year-old with barely any training could do against the twelve-year-old with a few years under his belt.**

 **Abbas threw Faris off him with a grunt.**

 **The last Sofian bolted to his feet, his anger now directed at the youngest Son of None. Once more, Abbas' sole focus on a singular thing cost him, as he completely missed Altaїr's fist meeting his cheek. Abbas stumbled, the blow dazing him, and a miracle happened.**

 **Faris was next to his brother, and the two launched a brutal assault against their mutual attacker. They worked in perfect tandem, their strikes flowing like water, yet hard as rock. One would grab, and the other would hit; one would push, the other would lash out; one would pull, the other would punch. By now, the full courtyard was watching, their attention glued to the beat down before them, and they were stunned. Even Al Mualim was finding it difficult to discover the will to act.**

"I think their relationship will improve now," Demeter spoke for the first time since the book started. Her green eyes contained a warmth that very few could compare to.

She looked like the radiant dawn that mortals woke to. The same dawn that helped provide the life for the Earth. It was times like that reminded Apollo why he and she got along so well.

In fact... if he had to marry someone, he would pick Demeter to be his wife. She was beautiful, kind, and their domains complimented each other quite well. It was like they were made for each other... and yet, it was like there was an invisible barrier between the two.

Apollo shook his head, that was a matter that he would have to think about later.

 **The dislike Altaїr had for Faris was one of the most well-known secrets in the Brotherhood, so to see them doing something together, and doing it well together (seriously, it was as if they were linked mind-to-mind), was astonishing.**

 **The brothers knocked the barely conscious Abbas back, sending him tumbling into the wooden railing lining the practice ring. His eyes were rolling about in his head, and his head was lolling from side to side. The signs of a mild concussion. The brothers looked at each other, a silent message going between their eyes, before they nodded in tandem. They both rushed forward, their arms cocked back.**

 **They got to Abbas and landed a dual uppercut straight to the jaw that lifted the boy out of the ring, and out of consciousness.**

 **Al Mualim finally found his voice. "Boys! Library! Now!"**

"Haha!" Hermes laughed to himself, "Teachers will always be a stick in the mud, no matter the time period." He grinned at Athena, the first teacher in the Greek world.

It didn't take a genius to detect the jab, but Athena was more than a genius. Her wisdom was said to be on par with that of Solomon and slightly more. The only problem was that her temperament tended to act in the way.

But thankfully, she knew that Hermes jab was meant in jest. So she merely smiled at her brother and promptly ignored him.

 **It was as if an invisible barrier had been broken, a nonexistent ice shattered. Whatever had held Altaїr back from loving Faris was no longer there. Now the brothers seemed inseparable, and Al Mualim had the decency to put the two in the same class, seeing as how Faris had made it a rather bad habit to skip his own classes to be with Altaїr.**

Poseidon smiled at that, happy to see that Faris would have a brother that would look after him. He glanced to his right and noticed both Apollo and Artemis give each other a high-five.

They were probably the closest siblings known to man.

 **At first, there had been concerns with the teachers that Faris was biting off far more than he could chew by skipping three years of learning. That was not the case, however, as Faris picked up on everything that Altaїr did, just as fast, if not faster, and with an equal amount of skill. It was unnatural.**

 **What was also unnatural was the brothers' bodies. Their stamina was something out of a myth, being able to run great distances at top speed for long periods of time, being able to fight off their entire class and come out with barely a sweat, being able to shrug off what most would consider to be debilitating wounds—and then those same wounds were seemingly healed moments later, and being able to climb almost anything without issue.**

 **Years past, and Altaїr and Faris became nothing short of prodigious in their studies of the deadly arts. Their skills with the blade were second to few, with only Masters and a small handful of lower ranking Assassins able to match them; their skills with the short sword were just as superb. The siblings also had a way with throwing knives, and they made it a competition between the two of them to see who could throw the most, and the most accurately; this practice often led to dummies being riddles with holes and lacerations, with the straw spilling out like water from a waterfall.**

Artemis smiled at that as she felt some of her own daggers that were strapped to her ankle. She loved using them to slash and dice.

But... she also loved throwing them as well. There was a skill to throwing them. Arrows were one thing, and while it also took serious skill to shoot accurately, it wasn't the same as a knife.

It was hard to describe, but the best way to explain it was this: knifes spun. You had to hold them a certain way, and account for the wind to make sure that it went point in.

F **aris had also begun to devote his time to a personal project of his. When asked by Altaїr what it was supposed to be, all the budding teen would respond with was: a bow, but smaller; a lot smaller. The Elder sibling gave up trying to figure out what it was after the first drawings were complete. He may have finally come to his love his little brother, but he was still far from understanding how Faris' mind work.**

 **Now, tonight, an important event was to take place. A ceremony held in the upmost regard by all members of the Brotherhood, held in even higher regard than the promotion to Master ranking, and even higher still in regards to the receiving of the title of Mentor. The ceremony that is held in the highest regard is one of honor, sacrifice, and the upmost devotion to the Assassin Brotherhood:**

 **The removal of the ring finger.**

"What!?" Poseidon screamed, "Why would they do such a thing?" The lengths that some people went to uphold tradition and honor.

 **January 1, 1182**

 **Faris' age: 14**

 **Altaїr's age: 17**

 **The chamber was dark, the only light coming from a fire gathered in the middle of the room in a brazier that provided enough illumination to reveal the entirety of the chamber in a painting of flickering reds and oranges. The entire Brotherhood, those that were above the rank of Novice at the very least, had gathered, all wearing cloaks that hid their bodies, with hoods that were bigger than what was necessary.**

 **Before the brazier was a stone table, a high one, one that had been intricately and meticulously carved with several scenes and moments from the Bible. The Crucifixion; the stone rolled over from the entrance to the tomb; Daniel in the lion's den; the Fiery Furnace; Haman hanging from his own noose; the Judgement of Solomon; Samson pulling down the pillars; and Jesus carrying his cross.**

The gods winced at what they were hearing. They weren't very fond of those people... well except for Apollo. But that mostly cause he and Jesus had a very strange relationship.

Somehow... the Greeks and Romans had been confusing them so much... that they at one point started to fuse together. Boy did that piss off both sides. It actually made Apollo laugh as he thought about it.

 **This was the stone stable in which an Assassin sacrificed in the name of their Brothers, in the name of their Order, and in the name of their Lord. Twas a ritual that showed the commitment of the Assassin, their willingness for the cause, and their devotion to the Creed.**

 **Al Mualim stood on the side of the table facing the fire. In front of him, Altaїr and Faris stood, both looking nearly the same, and both with identical looks of steel on their faces. Clasped behind the Mentor's back was the sharpest, most revered knife in the whole of the Brotherhood.**

 **"Laa shay'a waqui'n moutlaq bale kouloun moumkine. The wisdom of our Creed is revealed through these words," Al Mualim spoke clearly. "Altaїr…Faris…both of you have shown exceptional talents in our ways, and have displayed a devotion to the Creed few your age possess. As such, it is only fitting that the both of you become a member of the Brotherhood as one. Hold out your hands."**

Hestia turned her head away, she didn't want to see this. This was savagery that was unneeded.

 **Altaїr brandished his left arm, his ring finger extended.**

 **Faris brandished both of his arms, both of his ring fingers extended.**

Dionysus whistled, "Talk about devotion... I should start requiring that of my cult, hehe." His laughter chilled everyone to the bone. The god's madness was starting to show and it scared them.

They still remembered his rampage across Asia Minor. He'd inspired so much terror in the hearts of the people that gods from various religions had to intervene and stop him.

Although they did agree... that was quite the devotion that young Faris was showing.

 **Beneath the cloaks, many pairs of eyes widened at this development. Altaїr said nothing, for he knew that his brother wanted to do this. Al Mualim said nothing, for he was old and wise, and had come to expect many things about the two before him. This, while not surprising, was most definitely out of the ordinary. And the Mentor loved it.**

 **Al Mualim raised the Knife. "We work in the dark, to serve the light. We are Assassins."**

 **In a soft streak of gold, the Knife glided through flesh and bone as seamlessly as though through air. The brothers did not flinch. They did not grimace. The did not cry out. They did not hiss. Nor did they so much as twitch. The stumps of their fingers glowed dully for a brief moment, before fading and revealing nothing but curved skin. The Mentor looked proud, but in the shadows, it was hard to tell. He swiped his hand over the stone table, and the severed fingers vanished.**

"Impressive sight," Apollo admitted, "Though I do wonder how they managed to seal the stump without the use of a torch." He looked to Artemis, who was a close friend of Hecate, "Any thoughts?"

Artemis shook her head, "It's not magic, that's for certain." She still remembered the hatred that the people of that time had for anything of an arcane nature. Poor Hecate... she was still recovering from those times. As loathe the goddess was to admit it, magic was a dying art. All that remained of the once proud art were the charlatan acts of men.

 **"Where other men blindly follow the truth, remember…"**

 **Quoth the Brotherhood, "Nothing is true."**

 **"Where other men are limited by morality or law, remember…"**

 **Quoth the Brotherhood, "Everything is permitted."**

"That's a pretty cool creed," Hermes said with his ever-present charming smile. Back in the old days, with the permission of the other gods, he had sponsored a few assassins. None of them had the skills that these assassins in the book did... but they were still talented.

It was a shame that they went and died at the hands of the Catholics. That had irked him, and the gods of those who had died. He had gone and cursed the ground that they walked on during their journey.

That way, they would have no peace on their journey. They would forever be hungry in the lands that they went and raided. Was it cruel of him? Maybe. Was it well deserved? Most definitely.

Did God undo what he had done? No. Apparently, he wasn't happy with the fact that the people were using his name to justify their mass slaughter.

 **The fire in the brazier went out, bathing the chamber in darkness. Soon, the silvery light of the full moon directly overhead shined down into the chamber via a hole in the roof. Revealed upon the stone table were three leather bracers with five metal plates across the top, and what could only be described as a small sheath on the bottom.**

 **The brother donned their Hidden Blades, and, with a distinct SNIKT, extended the blades. Death came swiftly through the space where their ring fingers once were. Altaїr smiled at his younger brother, and Faris smiled right back.**

 **"Let's go for a run!"**

 **And so raced the brothers into the night.**

"A beautiful sight, I'm certain." Artemis closed her eyes as she imagined herself there, standing in her chariot and watching over the scene.

The boys, if they had been girls, would have made excellent hunters. They would have risen through the ranks and become her closest friends.

 **They gracefully climbed the battlements, scaled the towers, bounded from beam to beam with practiced ease, and there was no fear to be held in their bodies. Not anymore. Such a fear had been trained out of them. Now what they did was mere routine, just another part of your average day, no more odd or nerve-racking than breathing or eating.**

 **Soon enough, Altaїr and Faris reached a point where the only way to go was up, and the only destination was the very top of Masyaf Castle. So they climbed, swiftly, easily, effortlessly. From beam to beam, ledge to ledge, and over the stone barricades at the tops of the walls. Finally, they made it to the final stretch before they reached the top of Masyaf.**

"True to their calling," Hermes stated, "Always station yourself where you can see all." There was a reason that an assassin, a modern one at the very least, always got a room higher than the targets. You wanted to be able to see what was going on at all angles, and what better way than from the sky.

 **Altaїr went first, scaling the wall till he could grab the outcropping, then he leapt sideways to the beam. From there, he scaled up the wall, leapt out and grabbed the outcropping, before hauling himself to the top. The firstborn looked down at his brother with a smile. "Well? Come on, then."**

 **Faris smiled, and repeated the same moves as his brother, but there was something dangerously different about his ascent. On the final outcropping before the roof, the stone came loose when Faris grabbed it, and he fell. Unbidden, memories of so many years ago ran through his head.**

 **The memory of weightlessness, of falling, of flailing, of reaching out for something that wasn't there. The memory of desperately pleading with Altaїr to save him before he died. The memory of Altaїr's stony face, his steely eyes, his uncaring stance, his resolute aura. The memory of betrayal, and the feeling of being stabbed through the heart.**

Artemis smiled slightly, "Tis a good thing, then, that is only a memory." She saw her family nod their heads in agreement, or in the case of Ares snore away. Apparently, the fool had gotten tired and fallen asleep.

The glare on the faces of The Fates was enough to make even Zeus whimper, if only slightly.

 **SNATCH**

 **Faris blinked away a few tears when Altaїr's arms shot out, grasping his own before Death could claim him. The elder teen smiled. "You need to be more careful, little brother. I won't always be here to save you."**

 **With a grunt, Altaїr hauled his brother up with a single arm, bringing him to stand on top of Masyaf's roof. Faris smiled. "Thank you."**

 **Altaїr patted him on the back, and moved to stand at the edge of the roof, next to a statue of an eagle. Faris stood on the opposite side of the eagle. Below them spread the whole of Masyaf, and further than that were the mountains and valleys of the Holy Land. Across the village, hundreds of lights shined like stars as the candles of families lit their homes.**

 **"It is a good life we lead, brother," Altaїr said.**

 **"The best."**

 **"May it never change."**

 **"And may it never change us."**

"Not even out of childhood... and they make me think that they are adults." Hestia shook her head, "What lives they have been given, and not yet in their twenties."

The Fates used their immense power to close the book. It was a dangerous thing to hold open for far too long. It contained an evil... one that was being kept at bay by very powerful people. Their fight could be felt across the cosmos, hundreds of realities shaking from the power that was being unleashed.

" ** _We shall take a break now_.**" Everyone knew that was a command, one that could not be avoided, " _ **We will need our rest for what is to come in the future. Be prepared.**_ "

* * *

 **Well, here we are: A new reading story.**

 **With permission from DelayedInspiration, I have done this. I've tried to show it the honor that some people just do not want to show when they do a reading story. Really gets on my nerves.**

 **Please enjoy: Like - Review - and Favorite.**

 **Show it your friends.**

 **And this is for you Delayed!**

 **Enjoy it.**

 **and I hope you die a painful death for writing chapter 28! God, I'm going to hate doing that chapter.**

 **Oh and honest reviews folks. I want to know what I can do better.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

* * *

Poseidon didn't really know what to think of this new version of his son. At times, he had wondered what his boy's life would have been like if he didn't have a loving mother... or just a mother period, but it was a reality that he had been happy to say didn't exist.

Now, as he stared at the book that the Fates were watching over, he couldn't help but be sad. There was a world where Percy never knew his mother and had lost his father, a good one at that, to the machinations of man and the demon that was known as Kronos.

For as long as he could remember, his father had always been someone to be feared. He had never known the man to be merciful or kind to anyone... and this just proved the point to him. All he could say was that he was glad that the titan lord was still chained in the realm that Hades ruled over. Already, he was making plans to kill a few of his elite soldiers so as to give Hades the soldiers necessary to station more guards around their father's prison.

" _ **Turn your attention back to the book, Lord of the Seas,**_ " The Fates spoke as one, " _ **For it must be opened once more so you all may learn from it.**_ "

Taking a deep breath, Poseidon did as he was told, though it wasn't with a pleasing attitude. He had a distinct feeling that his son's trials weren't quite over yet. There was more to be read... and as they all knew... much could happen in the span of a few years. And so far back in time? It would only lead to more tragedies than anyone mere man could hope to deal with.

The book flipped open once more, drawing their vision into the world that existed in another world.

 **"Wait! There must be another way. This one need not die."**

 **Malik's words went unheeded as Altaїr ran up to the old man, shoved him to his knees, raised his arm and extended his Hidden Blade, and ended the elder's life in a spray of blood. Beneath his hood, Faris had the utmost displeased look on his face.**

 **Tenant One: Stay your blade from the flesh of the innocent.**

 **Status: Broken.**

Poseidon sighed as he looked away from this rather gruesome action. He suspected that he would see such sights... but he had hoped that it would not have been so soon. His son was not ready for such sights... and he doubted that he ever would.

Although it was also curious. If this tenant was one that belonged to the brotherhood, then why would Altair break it? From what they had seen so far, the young man was not one that would so easily break their most important command.

 **Faris had watched silently ever since Haras (Templar bastard that stole Faris' brand-new crossbow invention) invaded Masyaf and held the Mentor hostage, which prompted Altaїr and Faris to perform a rescue mission that involved the deaths of many Englishmen threatening civilian lives, forcing Abbas into submission and placing him into a position of power, and some drop assassinations from high places.**

 **The whole ordeal had resulted in Altaїr and Faris being promoted to Master at the same time, with the 21-year-old younger brother setting a new record for youngest promotion to Master. That event prompted Abbas to say a few choice words to the brothers, which prompted Altaїr to spit at Sofian's boots and sneer. Faris had held his tongue, and let the events pass through him, but that was the day he noticed a change in his brother. And it wasn't a good change.**

"A shame," Artemis whispered as her silver eyes watched the older brother's form. More times than not, she had seen good men fall because of their arrogance. It was something that all men, and yes even some women, suffered from. She only hoped that Percy-Faris could straighten the young man out before it was too late.

 **Arrogance had become a mainstay in Altaїr's life from that moment on, and Faris hated himself for not doing something about it. But what could he do? He couldn't just walk up to his brother and kick his ass back into line, or give him a stern talk-down/lecture, and he wasn't about to go behind Altaїr's back and go to Al Mualim.**

 **No, Faris was not pleased with the direction in life his brother had taken, and the only thing he could do was pray that when the Lord came to set Altaїr straight again, He would do so gently.**

"I say just beat him into unconsciousness. That always does it for me," Ares grinned with a dim fire in his eyes. Whenever he'd needed to learn something new, his father and mother would just beat it into his head as that was the only way that he would take anything seriously.

Athena shook her head, of course Ares would suggest such a thing. The word discussion wasn't even in his dictionary that he carried around with him.

 **"An excellent kill. Fortune favors your blade," Kadar Al-Sayf praised his wayward idol.**

 **"Not fortune, skill. Watch a while longer and you may learn something."**

 **"Indeed. He'll teach you how to disrespect everything the Master's taught us," Malik spoke with clear contempt.**

 **"And how would you have done it?" Altaїr snapped.**

 **"I would not have drawn attention to us. I would not have taken the life of an innocent. What I would have done is follow the Creed."**

 **"Nothing is true, everything is permitted. Understand these words. It matters not how we complete our task, only that it's done."**

 **Malik opened his mouth to argue further, but Faris stepped forward. "Enough. Both of you. We are here for a purpose, and it does not involve quarreling amongst ourselves over the tenants of the Creed."**

 **Altaїr smirked, believing his little brother to be on his side. "Listen to Faris and you may just gain a sliver of wisdom. Now, I'll scout ahead for further threats."**

 **With that, the Master Assassin disappeared down the corridors.**

 **Malik scoffed. "How you can put up with such an arrogant man, I do not know. Kadar, if I ever begin to act like that, please, have the spine to correct me-"**

 **"Thank you, Malik. Your opinion on this subject has been noted and filed away." Faris may have shared the lower Assassin's opinion about Altaїr, but that did not mean that the Master was so willing to let others speak it aloud. Call it Protective Brother Syndrome. Faris also did not appreciate the barb Malik at aimed at him for being 'spineless.'**

 **Sensing tension, Kadar sought to diffuse it with a change in subject. "What is our mission? My brother would not tell me, only that I should be honored to have been invited."**

 **"Al Mualim believes the Templars have discovered something under the temple mount."**

 **"Treasure?"**

 **"I do not know. What matters is that the Master considers it important enough to send both my brother and I at the same time to retrieve it."**

 **That wasn't even arrogance. It was a well-known fact in the Brotherhood that Altaїr and Faris were the best the Order had to offer, with the two seemingly invisible in the sparsest crowd, and unstoppable warriors on the battlefield, should the need arise. And when they were together…Heaven help whoever they were being sent after, because the Angel of Death favored the Brothers of None more than any Assassin.**

 **So, for both to be sent on the same mission was cause for great concern.**

"Any bets?" Hermes asked as he raised a wad of golden cash into the air, his eyes shining with mirth. He ignored the annoyed glances of the Fates, this was very much in his domain, meaning that he could do this without any fear of retribution from the daughters of fate. If they tried to punish him in any form, then they would have to face the full effect of the Ancient Laws, the laws that Zeus himself engraved into the tightly woven being that was Chaos.

Even the Fates were not so dumb as to test the force of Chaos, the one who was the second most powerful being in the universe.

Apollo handed some cash to Hermes, his eyes glowing slightly, "I say a weapon. That's what it usually is when it comes to shady characters like Assassins. That's the only thing that would warrant sending the best of the best."

Athena lowered her hand as her brother's comment was actually a reasonable explanation. It irked her to admit it, but she would not take credit away when it was due... even if it was to someone like Apollo.

 **Well, the Eagle had killed a man dressed in red and white armed with a sword, but whether that broke a tenant of the Creed was up for debate. Malik seemed to think so, but Faris, being the loyal younger brother, was willing to give Altaїr the benefit of the doubt. Kadar was more focused on the glowing box above.**

 **"Is that…the Ark…of the Covenant…?"**

 **"Don't be silly," Altaїr scolded. "There's no such thing. It's only a story."**

"The Ark is no story." Zeus spoke out, his electric blue eyes sparkling with power and something akin to anger, "It has a power that can not be denied by any one god. A few years back, in our perception of time, a few foolish gods decided to tempt Yahweh by stealing the Ark from Israel, hoping that they could win if God's presence was not among them. Well, let's just say that it didn't work out quite like they had hoped and had to offer reparation to the people that God had favored."

Athena tilted her head in interest. The story that Zeus was telling had happened just as she was getting more followers. Like the rest of her siblings, she had focused more on amassing more power rather than getting involved with the affairs of other nations.

 **Faris grit his teeth. Had his brother truly become so arrogant as to disregard all of the teachings of the faith their Order was built upon?**

 **As if Lucifer himself was pulling the strings of fate, several Templar soldiers, all of them wearing tunics, chain mail armor, and red helmets entered, being led by Assassin Enemy Number 1: Robert de Sable. The Grand Master of the Knights Templar was a very tall man, and a very well-built one, his body packed with muscle from years of training and battle, and he had an intellect to match.**

 **"Robert de Sable. His life his mine," Altaїr intoned.**

 **"No," Malik said. "Our orders were to retrieve the treasure and deal with Robert only if necessary."**

 **"He stands between us and it; I would say it's necessary."**

 **"Discretion, Altaїr! You've already broken two tenants of our Creed. Now you would break the third. Do not compromise the Brotherhood!"**

 **Altaїr's anger spiked. "I am your superior, in both title and ability," he said coldly, "you should know better than to question me."**

"Zeus anyone?" Hades spoke with a bit of humor in his voice, though there was a hint of resentment in it. How many times had their king refused to listen to those wiser than him just because he had more power, or just because he was king?

A bolt of lightning started to spark in said King's hand, how dare his oldest brother make fun of him. Why... he had half a mind to strike him down right where he sat. Maybe that would teach the fool a lesson in humility.

 **Running out of options, Malik turned to Faris, desperately seeking aid in his endeavor to do things silently, quickly, and stealthily…and without needless bloodshed. Malik feared for the life of his own younger brother in this mission, due to Altaїr's blatant disregard for subtlety, and Kadar's own inexperience with such missions. Altaїr saw where Malik's eyes turned, and the Master Assassin was quick to speak.**

 **"Besides, with Faris and I here, victory over Robert, and completion of our mission are guaranteed. Now come, we have work to do."**

"It's true you know," Hestia commented, her soft brown eyes staring into the dark brooding eyes of her youngest brother. Her hands were resting on her lap, clutching at the white fabric that surrounded her young form. Her long brown hair cascaded down her back in waves of ringlets, creating the look of a flowing waterfall, "While you might be powerful on your own, Zeus, it is when you work with Poseidon and Hades, that your true power makes even the mightiest of the primordials wail in fear."

Zeus shared a look with Poseidon and Hades, a smirk on his face, as the lightning around him faded. Just this once... he would let the insult against his name stand. Hestia was right. Why should he fight when he was more powerful with the two elder gods were on his side. He shot her a look, one that was filled with thanks.

 **While Faris did not argue, as he himself was confident in the combined skill of he and his brother, he could not shake the feeling that this was wrong. They were here for the treasure, not the life of the Templar Grand Master. Was Robert's life convenient? Undoubtedly. But as Faris' gaze lingered upon the golden Ark, he still couldn't shake the feeling that…this was wrong.**

"God's probably using the Ark as a way to communicate with Faris... hence the feeling that he has," Athena speculated, her dark grey eyes narrowed in thought. Very interesting.

Poseidon rolled his eyes at his rival. Couldn't she go one moment without spouting complete bullshit? That was so stupid... even for her.

 **Still though, Faris joined his brother on the ground, an uneasy Kadar and a nervous Malik next to him.**

 **'Please do not be stupid. Please do not be stupid. Please do not be stupid,' Faris mentally chanted.**

 **"Hold Templars. You are not the only ones with business here."**

 **'Please do not be stupid. Please do not be stupid. Please do not be stupid.'**

 **Robert and his allies turned to face the Assassins. "Ah! Well, this explains my missing man. And what is it that you want?"**

 **'Please do not be stupid.'**

 **"Blood."**

 **'God damn it!'**

Athena and Artemis shared a smile as they glanced at their brothers. Stupidity was a trait that was very hard to let go of. Once one earned it, then they could be almost certain to die with it. They'd done many studies of the stupid gene... and to their disappointment, they could not seem to find a cure for it. It was one that was going to haunt both mortal and divine worlds until the end of the universe and maybe that was for the best.

The stupid were the only ones that could change the world as they more often than not refused to listen to those in a higher position of power. It was a trait that both sisters admired and hated for that sole fact.

 **His one word answer verbally relayed, Altaїr charged forward, Malik futilely trying to stop him. For a reason Faris could not explain, he froze up. His body simply refused to respond to his commands (he also failed to see the Ark glowing softly above). As such, Altaїr's attack was halted by Robert, the man's superior strength holding the Assassin at bay.**

 **"You know not the things in which you meddle, Assassin. I spare you only that you may return to your master and deliver a message. The Holy Land is lost to him and his. He should flee now while he has the chance. Stay, and all of you will die."**

 **During Robert's monologue, Altaїr struggled fervently to free himself, or get his blade close enough to strike, but failed with each attempt. Finally at the end of the speech, Robert threw Altaїr from the room, making him smash through the scaffolding that helped keep the cave entrance from collapsing. The wooden supports now gone due to Altaїr's brief flight, the stone came down, blocking the way back in.**

"The man does seem rather strong," Hera's eyes were narrowed in slight thought. It made her think of Hercules for some strange reason. It made her wonder how the man had managed to attain such strength. Maybe there was some sort of magic fruit there that allowed for such monstrous strength? If so... then she would pray for all the people that Robert had hurt. And if she ever met the man's counterpart... she would curse him to never find peace.

Curse whoever thought that would be wrong. Gods and goddesses didn't have to be reasonable, just powerful.

 **"Men, to arms! Kill the Assassins!"**

 **The sound of clanging steel rang loud and true.**

 **"NO!"**

 **Altaїr was at the rocks in an instant, desperately trying to pry the stone from his way so as to join his little brother in combat. It was no use, he did not have the strength to move such heavy objects. Despair overwhelmed Altaїr, and he allowed tears to fall from his eyes at the thought of his brother dying due to his actions…**

 **No. He could not afford to think such thoughts. What he had to do now was return to Masyaf, and await Faris' return. If his little brother was not back within the week, then Altaїr would move heaven and earth to raise an army and storm Jerusalem, if only for the sole purpose of discovering Faris' fate.**

 **Now firm in mind and body and spirit, Altaїr climbed his way out of Solomon's Temple, and returned to his home.**

"I'd do the same in his shoes," Apollo smiled brightly, his soft blue eyes meeting Artemis's yellow ones for a short burst of time. He was her brother and as such would kill anyone that dared to get too close to her. He remembered back when the world was still new... when he killed all the men, and their families, that tried to get close to her. His wrath had made him known as a god to be feared.

Artemis, the good sister that she was, rolled her eyes as she sensed the dark intentions in her brother's divine aura. He was such a maniac at times.

 **Faris' eye twitched when his brother was thrown into the adjacent chamber, and the ceiling came down. Now it was just him, Malik, and Kadar, vs Robert de Sable, and four of his personal guards, all of whom were powerful swordsmen in their own right, with Robert possibly being more than a match for Faris in a contest of the blade.**

 **"Men, at arms! Kill the Assassins!"**

 **Faris responded with his own orders. "Kadar, after the treasure. Malik, you and I have the Templars."**

 **"We would not be in this situation if your brother had just-"**

 **"I know. Thank you. Focus on the battle at hand, please."**

 **While Kadar left the immediate battle and began to climb for the treasure, Faris and Malik had the extreme honor of engaging four Templars at once, seeing as how Robert seemed content to stay back and watch. The world around Faris faded away, and the only thing he became aware of was the two bucket-heads before him.**

 **Moderately tall, muscled well enough, and they carried themselves with the gait of experienced swordsmen. Faris drew his own sword, the curved blade glinting in the torchlight. The Templars drew their own straight swords, and prepared for combat.**

 **The one on the left struck first, but right off the start did he make a mistake. He overextended. Faris brought his blade down, holding the Templar in place, and then backhanded the man. The blow had enough power to send him to the ground. The other Templar moved in, but Faris managed to parry, his hand ringing from the strike. In the moment of respite, the Assassin whipped his crossbow from his back, and shot the first Templar in the throat.**

"He has talent," Hermes noted as he imagined the battle in his mind, his divine power making it a real moment in time for as long as he needed. He could see the way that Percy moved and he could say that he was impressed. Now there was a chance that what he was seeing was not actually what happened in the book... but he trusted himself enough to believe that it was accurate enough.

Poseidon smiled as he shared the imaginary battle with one of his more liked nephews. If Percy could learn those skills, then he would be safe against the forces of Kronos. He was going to have to see if he could convince Hades to loan out some of his people.

 **Now, this is the part where Faris hated modern advancements in weaponry. In order to fire another bolt, he would need to use his other hand to pull an arrow from his quiver and notch it, all of which took time, and in a battle, time was not something one had a lot of. After this debacle was over, Faris was going to design a self-reloading mechanism, so help him God.**

 **The second Templar recovered, and engaged Faris once more, only this time his form was tighter, his movements more precise. There were no openings to exploit, and no mistakes to capitalize on. So, they dueled, a deadly clash of steel that lesser men would have found to be impossible to follow.**

 **Their hands numb from so many clashes, the two warriors deadlocked. Faris' hood his eyes from view, and the eyeholes of the Templar's helmet cast his own orbs into shadow. Taking a quick glance to the side, Faris saw Malik knock one Templar to the ground, then sidestep the other and stab him through the throat with his short sword. Then there was Kadar.**

 **"Faris! I have it!"**

Ares groaned into his hand, "Wrong thing to say buddy-boy." Even he wouldn't have been so dumb as to draw attention to himself in a conflict where the enemy's death wasn't the main goal... or was he? Still he would have made sure that the item was safe before doing anything to get back into the battle.

Athena couldn't believe the fact that she agreed with Ares... the big lout was normally too stupid to even think on the same level as her. Still... Ares said something smart and she had to agree with him because of that.

 **That was the wrong thing to say as Robert suddenly remembered there was another Assassin. The bald man whipped around, narrowed his eyes, drew his sword, and then he hurled the blade.**

 **SQUELCH**

 **"KADAR!"**

 **The Templar Malik knocked to the ground took that time to attack. He swung his sword, but the Assassin reacted in time to save his arm from being totally cleaved off, but so fast as to prevent total damage. The blade of his short sword blocked that of the Templar's before it could go through the bone, but that was it.**

 **Blood soaked Malik's robes.**

"Told ya," Ares face was sober as he looked at the book, his eyes as dark as the finest of rubies. Twas a shame... the boy had the potential to be a great war-machine.

 **Also during the distraction, Faris struck down his own opponent, just as Robert retrieved his sword from Kadar's warm corpse. Malik screamed in anguish, more at the loss of his brother than the sword in his arm. Tearing himself free of the blade, Malik instantly dispatched the offending Templar, and made to charge Robert in blind fury.**

 **Faris stopped the older Assassin. "Stop, Malik! You are no match for him in this state. Take the treasure and return to Masyaf. I'll deal with Robert."**

 **The Assassin's words reached the older man, and the fury in Malik's eyes dimmed just a bit. "You had better make it back yourself," he said. Malik picked up the strange treasure, cradling it gently against his chest, its shape making it an awkward carry for the recently crippled man. With one last look at his fallen sibling, Malik disappeared into the bowels of Solomon's Temple.**

 **"Brave of you, boy," Robert said evenly. "But futile in the end. After I am finished with you, Masyaf will know my wrath, and the treasure will be mine once more."**

 **Faris did not respond, and instead began to pray.**

 **'My Lord...be with me in this fight against my enemy. Guide my blade and my body. Grant me the knowledge needed to attain victory swiftly. If it be your will that this man falls today, please, accept him with open arms and a kind smile, and please absolve him of his sins. However, if it be your will that I fall today, please welcome me with all that I prayed for Robert. Amen.'**

Apollo scratched his head in mock confusion, "But wasn't he supposed to pray through Jesus name? Guess that means that the prayer isn't getting answered." His laughter unnerved his family just a tiny bit. Apollo had always been strange like that... but to think that he would listen to the son of God... wow. That was quite the dangerous thing that he'd done by getting involved with another religion.

 **Robert struck first, and Faris rolled to the side. Popping up, he thrust out his blade, but the Templar parried with enough force to knock the Assassin's saber out of his hands, and then he kicked him in the chest, knocking Faris flat on his back.**

 **The Son of None was back on his feet almost as soon as he went down. He pulled his own short sword out of the sheath on his belt, and he took a stance. Legs spread shoulder-width apart, and offset. Head inclined to where the beak of his hood shielded his identity. His left arm, holding his blade in icepick grip, was held under his right arm, the two limbs forming an 'X' shape.**

 **Robert stalked forward with all the gait of a victorious lion. His face was set in stone, his eyes cold as the steel of his sword, his body taut and coiled for action, his cape billowing behind him, and his sword held tightly at his side. The Templar Grand Master made for quite the imposing sight, but Faris was not afraid.**

 **His Lord was with him.**

Hermes joined his sunny brother in the mad cackling, "He hopes." He rubbed his hands together in the stereotypical mad scientist style, an organ sounding from somewhere behind him.

Artemis sighed before she struck both brothers on the head with her silver bow. Maybe that would shut them up for a while and if not, at least she would have the satisfaction of knowing that she made her displeasure known to both gods. Besides, it was rude to insult other people's faith.

 **Robert swung his sword in a mighty downwards arc. Faris slid to the side, and the blade hammered against stone with a clang. The Assassin punched the Templar in the face. Robert grunted, and swung. Faris angled his short sword to where Robert's larger blade glanced off the side. Faris jabbed him in the face again.**

 **This time, blood was drawn.**

 **Robert wiped his jaw, and inspected his now-colored bracer. The Templar smirked. "Your Master has taught you well, boy. It has been many seasons since I last saw my own blood. You have my respect, Assassin…the only men that earn my respect are those that I will kill."**

Poseidon grit his teeth, his hands gripping at his armrest so tight that it caused it to start cracking from the sheer pressure. If Robert even harmed a single hair on his son's hair... he would sink the entire world thrice over. He would not allow such a thing to pass without taking his own toll against the guilty party, even if it would be impossible for him to physically harm said party.

"Some honor that is," Poseidon grit out.

 **Faris said nothing, but the corners of his mouth slowly turned upwards into a calm smile.**

 **Robert smiled as well, his teeth stained with the crimson fluid of life, but his smile was one of dark anticipation. The anticipation of a worthy challenge.**

 **The Templar raised his sword parallel to the side of his face, then he began to rapidly step forward. He closed the distance between him and Faris within seconds, and he swung with both hands when he got close enough. The Assassin ducked, but Robert' backswing forced the man away before a blow could be struck.**

 **Robert advanced on Faris, swinging his sword with deadly force and precision. Seeing no opening yet, the Assassin displayed his skills in coordination, agility, and stamina as he continued to backpedal and twist, avoiding each of Robert's strikes with expert ease.**

 **Finally, Robert's own stamina gave out, and his next attack was sloppy. Faris immediately capitalized, blocking with his smaller blade, gripping the hilt of the Templar's sword, and kicking him in the gut with enough force to send the man stumbling back…without his sword. Faris dropped the blade, and it kissed the floor with a clang.**

 **Faris approached the Templar, who was on a knee, supporting his weight with a hand on the Temple wall. The Assassin sheathed his short sword, but he was still on a hair-trigger for sudden movements. Robert looked up, saw the approaching Assassin, and he snarled.**

 **The Grand Master stood tall, gaining a second wind.**

 **Faris raised his fists in preparation for a battle of the fists, his missing ring fingers on prominent display. His opponent was a head taller than he was, and a great deal more physically inclined, but he was also tired from his furious sword assault. Where Robert was on his second wind, Faris was still on his first, and was showing no signs of fatigue.**

 **The Templar advanced, and opened the brawl with a series of hard jabs against the metal plates on Faris' bracers, before finishing his combo with a knee to the gut. A knee that the Assassin caught, and slammed his elbow down upon, easily bruising the skin, and perhaps the bone beneath. Robert winced.**

 **Faris' fist shot up from the Templar's leg, and into his lower jaw. De Sable's reflexes were better than would expect, because he grabbed the offending limb in his own powerful grasp, and gripped the front of Faris' robes. The Assassin let go of the leg he was holding, which was a mistake in hindsight seeing as de Sable now had both feet on the ground again.**

 **In a display of extreme physical prowess, the Grand Master lifted Faris off the ground, and threw the man across the Temple floor. In most circumstances, the most damage to be done by this might've been a slight jarring, however, this was a rare circumstance, in which the way Robert launched Faris caused the Assassin to land…and hit his head.**

 **Now, there wasn't anything extreme like loss of consciousness, amnesia, brain damage, or even a concussion of any major concern, but one could say that, to quote a modern phrase, Faris had his bell rung. And it rang loudly. In the daze, Faris felt like he was swimming through the sap of a tree, undergoing a sense of nausea and vertigo at the same time.**

 **It was not pleasant.**

"I imagine that it wouldn't," Hades mused as he quickly glanced at Demeter. He'd experienced such a thing before and he could say that it wasn't the best feeling in the world. While he had no intention of reliving that memory... he could still remember the feeling of being powerless. He'd gotten his revenge against the guilty party but damn if that wasn't some sort of a hell raiser.

Demeter grinned slyly as she noticed Hades staring at her... that would teach the bastard to touch her.

 **However, like all things, the ringing came to an end, and just in time because Robert de Sable was looming over the Assassin, sword poised to deliver a beheading strike. Just as the blade came down, Faris rolled forward, narrowly avoiding death. In a motion too fluid to be real, mid-roll, the Son of None hurled a throwing knife at the Templar's face.**

 **Once more, de Sable's reflexes proved to be exceptional, as the man leaned back with eyes wide in surprise. However, he was not fast enough to escape total injury, as the tiny blade just managed to carve a small little gash upon the blank, curved canvas of the Grand Master's cranium.**

 **Robert grunted in pain as his skin was split, and blood spurted from the wound. He glared murder at the crouched Faris, before roaring so loud that small bits of debris fell from above. He charged forward, a limp in his gait, sword high and cape billowing as a warrior's below tore from his throat.**

 **Faris rolled straight out, right to where his saber had been thrown away, and spun around in a flurry of white.**

 **SQUELCH**

 **Robert's scream died in his throat as he impaled himself upon the curved blade of the Master Assassin. Groaning, he stepped backward, dropping his sword and covering his wound with both arms. It was not a deep cut, and it had missed all vital organs. Robert would live, but that did not mean that he not in pain. Contrary, in addition to this cut in his abdomen, his jaw was sore and blood was leaking into his eye.**

 **The bite of steel upon flesh was not a forgiving one.**

Ares snorted, "You don't say?" He ignored the scowl from his mother and the Fates. If they wanted him to be quiet, they were going to have to kill him. He wasn't anyone's bitch and anyone that thought otherwise would get a sword through their intestines.

 **Robert took a few steps back, before falling to his knees with a growl of defiance. "Well, boy? Finish it."**

 **Faris sheathed his sword, and approached the Templar. Even on his knees, Robert still managed to look imposing, the blood leaking down his face only adding to his intimidating countenance. The Assassin splayed his hand, causing his Hidden Blade to extend with a SNIKT. He raised his arm, ready to pierce Robert's neck...but something stopped him.**

 **Faris couldn't explain it; there was just this feeling that held him back from striking-from dealing the killing blow. Then Faris remembered his prayer.**

 **The Assassin grabbed Robert de Sable by the throat, and brought them nearly face-to-face.**

 **"Your life...is not mine to take."**

 **Faris punched the Templar in the face, knocking him out. Just then, the Son of None heard the footsteps of several armored men rapidly approaching. When said men entered the chamber, all they found was their master unconscious on the ground, bleeding from the head and abdomen, and a dead Kadar Al-Sayf.**

With a loud bang, the book snapped itself shut with the help of the Fates. The silence was telling as the gods and goddesses stared at each other. This child... he was not a normal one. Sure most demi-gods weren't in the first place... but Percy-Faris took it to a whole new level. There was a talent in him that scared the _Hades_ out of all of them... except for maybe Ares, but the lout couldn't even tell the difference between a dog and a human.

" _ **That is the second chapter deities of Olympus,**_ " The Fates told them all, " _ **The third one will be starting soon so we suggest you go and refresh yourselfs.**_ "

* * *

 _So this is the second chapter my friends. I hope you enjoyed it and leave me a lot of reviews and favs guys._


	3. Chapter 3

**The next chapter is here. I know it's been a while.**

 **AN: I do not own Percy Jackson or Assasin's Creed.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

" _ **It has been far too long. We must read the next chapter now.**_ " The Fates spoke once more, their voices drawing the gods back to their grand thrones. The book had already started its ascent back into the air and was not waiting for anyone to be ready.

Zeus grumbled to himself but did nothing to dispute the command of the Fates. Even he was not so crazy as to argue with the ones who hold the favor of Lady Ananke.

"What is the next chapter called?" Apollo asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. As a patron of the arts... he was one who valued things such as chapter titles. Most other deities didn't quite understand the value of such things... but he and a few others understood.

The Fates grimaced, " _ **The First Life: Siege of Masyaf.**_ "

With that said... the book opened once more and revealed the secrets of a lone demi-god.

 **Even to the untrained eye, even to those that didn't know him, Altaïr was agitated. His steps were long and quick-paced, his body tense and restricted, and his head was glued in the direction he strode. So on edge was the Master Assassin that he didn't even stop to greet his fellow Assassin at the entrance to Masyaf, Rauf, and kept on walking, making a beeline for the castle.**

 **Rauf's attempts at conversation the whole way up the slopes were in vain.**

"How rude," Hermes joked to his brothers. Even with his busy schedule, he still made time to talk to those who would call for him. A whimsical sigh escaped the mouth of the messenger god, "I guess it is to be expected. Not everyone can multitask as I can."

 **Altaïr reached the castle gates, where Abbas was waiting. "Ah, he returns at last. Tell me, where are the others? Did you ride ahead hoping to be the first one ba-ahhh!"**

 **Altaïr gripped the man by the front of his robes, slung him around, and slammed him into the wall. His face mere inches away, the Master said darkly, "Not. Another. Word."**

 **Message delivered, Altaïr dropped Abbas, and the lower Assassin fell to the ground, his knees weak and trembling. Sofian glared murder at Altaïr's retreating back.**

"The man deserved worse," Artemis muttered with a narrowed gaze and crossed arms. She ignored the surprised looks of her family and focused simply on the book.

 **"I do not know what happened on that mission," Rauf said as he helped Abbas to his feet, "but I know that Faris is not with him, and that is not good."**

 **Ignoring the looks he received, Altaïr entered the fortress, ascended the two flights of stairs, and met the Mentor in his study. "Altaïr, welcome. Please, tell me of your mission. I trust you have recovered the Templar's treasure."**

"This should be interesting," Hermes spoke, interest evident on his face. Even Zeus was drawn in... but that was mostly because of the fact that he was the king of the Grecian gods. He was accustomed to having to listen to his subordinates explain away their mistakes.

 **Now, this was the part where the Son of None had to choose his words carefully. He could not outright say 'Malik and Kadar are dead, and Faris was left behind-please give me an army to go back for him.' There was also his failure that needed to be accounted for.**

 **"No, Master, I have note. There were complications. Robert de Sable was not alone in the Temple."**

 **"I see. Our work seems to never go as expected." Al Mualim looked around, seeming to just now take notice of the absence of others. "Where are Faris? And Malik? And Kadar?"**

 **Altaïr swallowed unnoticeably. "Faris is on his way with the treasure, most likely having disposed of Robert as well," he said with a confidence he did not feel. If anything, he felt apprehensive.**

"As he should be," Athena spoke, her tone making her feelings known. Her gaze was focused on something that none of her family was able to see... but it had entrapped her attention, "The enemy wins when you lose more than they have."

Ares nodded his head in agreement though he made no move to actually voice it. The agreement didn't mean friendship.

 **"That is good news, but what are the whereabouts of Malik and Kadar, Altaïr?"**

 **"Dead."**

 **Al Mualim's eyes looked as if they were to fall from their sockets. The man's mouth opened to engage in conversation once more, but an unexpected guest made his presence known.**

 **"No! Not dead!"**

"Hmm?" Hades raised an eyebrow in interest. So someone else of Altaïr's group had survived? How unexpected... but then that was what the gods liked about the mortals. They always found a way to surprise him and his brethren.

 **"Malik!" the Mentor gasped.**

 **"I still live at least," Al-Sayf glared at the man in the white hood.**

 **And that's as far as Altaïr's attention to the argument went. 'I still live at least.' Where was Faris? What had happened to him? Why was Malik here and not Faris? How could this man have beaten Altaïr's little brother here, an Assassin far more capable in skill and ability? Oh no…**

It was interesting to see how hatred could quickly turn to love and worry in the span of one chapter. Was this not the same man that watched with cold eyes as his own flesh and blood fell to his doom but two chapters before?

And yet here he was now... concern and worry evident to all the deities.

 **The robed Assassin bringing in the treasure Altaïr had seen in Solomon's Temple was the final straw.**

 **Anger consumed Altaïr, a bubbling ocean that rose and swelled to drown the mere pools that Malik and Al Mualim swam within. Had Altaïr been a practitioner of the Dark Side of the Force, the entire Holy Land would have been shaking under his wrath. As it was, however, Altaïr had no such supernatural power, but that did not stop him from pining Malik to the pillar, and hauling him an entire foot off the ground in fury.**

 **"Where is he!? Where is Faris!?" Altaïr roared, the entire castle seeming to tremble under the power of his voice.**

"I would do the same," Both twin archers spoke at once. Their bond... was unique to the Grecian world. They were the only gods to share the same divine ichor. Both the ichor of the mother and father flowed through them. As such... they could never truly hate one another.

So to see Altaïr angry like that... well, it brought back fond memories from their own childhood. The twin's shared a quick grin.

 **"Altaïr! Calm yourself now!"**

 **Al Mualim was ignored.**

 **"Tell me now Malik or so help me God…"**

 **An Assassin came running in. "Master! We are under attack! Robert de Sable lays siege to Masyaf's village!"**

"I guess it was too much to hope that the worm had died... but that's a mortal for you." Ares let his disdain for humanity show. The only thing that they were good for was fueling his own powers and that was all there was to it. He wasn't like the rest of his family. He saw nothing worth blessing in the humans.

Zeus rolled his eyes. His son had always been a bad apple amongst the gods... but times like this made him wonder why he ever let him become an Olympian.

 **That was all Altaïr needed to hear. He grunted once in Malik's face like a bull warning a matador to keep its distance, before dropping the crippled man like a sack of rotten meat. Heedless of Al Mualim's words, Altaïr cleared the stone railing of the Mentor's study, landed with barely more than a miniscule exhale, before he was shooting through the courtyard and into the field of battle.**

 **If Robert was here, then that meant that he either fended off Faris, escaped with his life and now sought retribution, or the man had killed Altaïr's little brother. Either way, the Son of None would get his answer.**

Artemis leaned back into her throne. Both Altaïr and Apollo were people who would kill to keep their families safe. If that meant razing the world to the ground... well she was certain that they would make it happen.

A small smile graced her normally stern face. How quaint.

 **Al Mualim growled as Altaïr blatantly ignored him and rushed into the fray. Still not yet calm, the Mentor turned his attention to heavily-breathing Malik, who had a petrified look on his face, as if he had almost been devoured by a lion.**

 **"Malik." The man did not respond, his eyes wide in terror. "Malik!" Finally, he stirred, staring blankly up the Master, but his eyes did hold the light of recognition. Al Mualim was not pleased. "Stand, Malik Al-Sayf!"**

 **That did the trick, because the Assassin was standing erect not a moment later, however he winced as the movement had jostled his arm. "Report on your mission, Assassin."**

"A good tactic," Athena spoke. She could see the practicality of it. The training that those men must have gone through to have such an effect must have been nothing short of monstrous. She would have to see if she could implement it in her own soldiers.

 **So Malik did. He recounted Altaïr's blatant disregard for the Creed, Faris' reluctance to speak out against his brother, the confrontation with Robert, how Altaïr was thrown out of the room, then how Faris commanded Kadar to retrieve the treasure while he and Malik held off the Templars, Kadar's death, and ended the tale with how Faris sacrificed himself to give Malik time to escape with the artifact while he stayed to fight Robert.**

 **Al Mualim stroked his beard. "I see…"**

 **"What will be done about them?" Malik demanded.**

 **"Never you mind, boy," the Mentor said coldly, not at all pleased with Malik's tone. "Go and find a healer. Your arm must be attended to."**

 **Al-Sayf looked to argue, but he held his tongue, and bowed, "Yes, Master."**

Most of the gods contained a spark of irritation. If Malik had been one of their own... well they would not have let that stand. In fact, most of them were certain that Zeus would have smote the assassin right where he stood.

Still, at least the boy could show some respect, even if it had to be forced.

 **Malik left, and Al Mualim turned to overlook his village. Even from here, the sounds of battle could be heard. Templars and Assassins, both sides slaughtering the other with reckless abandon, with no end in sight, with no shortage of blood for either side. Was that how it would always be then, Al Mualim mused, then his attention shifted to the treasure.**

 **Or could there be a way to end all conflicts of man?**

" _Pandora_ ," Hepathus muttered softly. Even to this day, he felt nothing but shame for what his own creation had done to the realm of man. But that shame more often than not turned into anger. Anger at what both Zeus and Hera had done. How dare they! How dare they sully his own creation with that which she was never meant to have.

His fists clenched together as he tried to contain the ever explosive anger that he was known for. He was not going to be responsible for another Pompei, even if that had been the doing of Vulcan.

The snickering from his half-brother, Hermes, did nothing to cool of the anger. They wondered, and the mortal demi-gods too, why he never liked his family? This was why!

 **Altaïr didn't hesitate to leap from the cliff, land in a roll, take two steps before leaping once more to the ground some distance below and land in yet another roll. Barely felt a thing. Altaïr looked up just in time to see a man in the traditional red and white garb of the Templar foot soldier dispatch an Assassin that the Son of None did not know in any form or fashion.**

 **Just as well, since Altaïr was only concerned with one specific Assassin.**

 **The Templar charged the Master, and the Master barely had conscious thought as he drew his sword and dispatched the little man with a single blow. Moving on from the fresh corpse, Altaïr came across several small battles before him on the slope.**

 **As if his presence had a magical influence, all of the duels were instantly one by Templars, and all of them noticed Altaïr at the same time. The Assassin's hands flew from his leg, his waist, and his shoulder as he grabbed knives and hurled them at the group of incoming soldiers. They all went down with yelps and shouts of pain as their throats were pierced by small projectiles.**

"That was actually really cool," Apollo noted. Sure he could have done the same thing with his bow and arrows... but the same couldn't be said about most mortals. Especially with knives... well it became a Herculean task of sorts. Sure a mortal could learn to do it... but it wasn't easy.

Even his dear sister, Arty, was impressed although loathe she was to admit it.

 **Now low on throwing knives, Altaïr growled to himself, before sprinting off down the slope, ignoring the fresh corpses that he had created. Rounding the bend, the Assassin was annoyed to find more conflict ahead, and more Templars that were able to defeat their Assassin opponents just as he arrived. Seeing no other option, Altaïr drew his sword, and dove into conflict.**

 **The first solider swung, and Altaïr stepped past him, slashed at his ankle—causing him to fall—and finished him by stabbing him through his rib cage. Ribbing his saber out, Altaïr was quick to merely step into the guard of the second solider, impaling him on his blade. Slinging the dying man to ground, the Assassin had an instant to take in that he had four more opponents left, before number three came at him with a shout.**

 **Altaïr slid past the man, dragging his blade through the Templar's body, and doing a spin mid-movement to finish the man off with an overhead slash than came with a satisfying SCRUNCH-like sound. Not stopping, Altaïr was in front of the next man to die, only this one had the presence of mind to raise his sword to block, but Altaïr followed up this defensive maneuver by bitch slapping the man with his gloved hand, making him spin around, then stabbing him through the gullet and kicking his body off.**

 **The fifth man did something different. He wound back for a two-handed blow that might've done some damage…if Altaïr had been a lesser Assassin. Instead, the Master timed his parry with expert precision, throwing the Templar off balance. Altaïr punched the man's stomach, then nailed him with an uppercut, and finished by breaking his legs with the sickening sound of crunching bone.**

 **Should've seen the bones sticking out of his legs. Quite the sight, actually.**

Now, this was what Ares was looking forward to. Such bloodshed... it was beautiful. The way that Altaïr took down his enemies was nothing short of poetic. He would have even assumed that the mortal had been a son of Kratos... if not for the fact that Altaïr wasn't one of their own. Still, he could appreciate a good murder like any other rage god.

 **Now where did the sixth man go…**

 **Altaïr whirled around, sword raised just in time to block an otherwise lethal blow. The Assassin was knocked to the ground, his opponent's strength far above his own. To make things more interesting, Altaïr had also managed to misplace his sword. Probably knocked from his grasp, all things considered.**

 **The Son of None rose to his feet, taking in his opponent. Easily over six feet in height, covered from head to toe in armor, helmet included, and wielding a massive, two-headed axe. The man's armor was cleanly polished and shiny, perhaps to turn the light of the sun into a blinding weapon of some sort. Held in place by broaches attached the shoulder pauldrons was the front of a tunic that came down to the waist, where it had been tucked underneath a belt with the end of the cloth being frayed and damaged, most likely to prevent the hampering of movement.**

 **Long story short, what Altaïr faced was the Levantine equivalent to a Renaissance-era Brute.**

"Mmh," Aphrodite liked what she saw. It was a shame that there weren't more people like the 'brute' in the modern world.

Artemis rolled her eyes in disgust at the goddess of love and lust.

 **The Assassin tilted his head around, popping his neck. Reaching behind him, he unsheathed his short sword, and held in a reverse grip, just like he had been taught. Just like so many other before him had been taught, and most likely so many others after him would be taught. Altaïr got loose, bounced on his feet a little, and became focused on killing the Templar before him.**

 **The brute grunted, a metallic, hollow sound due to his helmet, and hefted his axe, also ready for combat. He advanced slowly, his heavy armor clinking with each step. He loomed over Altaïr, but the Assassin showed no fear, merely coiling his muscles in preparation for dodging. Then a shadow fell over the two of them and the cry of an eagle was heard loud and clear.**

 **Then something cloaked in white and vaguely human in shape crashed down upon the brute like a falling wall. The Assassin grinned at Altaïr from beneath his hood.**

Poseidon breathed out a sigh of relief. It was good to see that his alternate-son wasn't harmed in any way. Still... that didn't mean that they were out of the woods yet. They still had to fight their way to safety.

 **"Greetings, brother. I see you've made it safely back to Masyaf."**

 **In another dimension, Altaïr had been born a woman. At this moment in that dimension, the female Altaïr bull-rushed her little brother and body slammed him into the dirt, doing her best to crush his ribs with blunt force, before giving him a tongue lashing that only an elder sister could deliver. In this dimension, however, Altaïr let out an inaudible breath of relief…before punching Faris in the face.**

While Aphrodite was in her own world of fantasies and sex, the other male gods couldn't help but grin. Punching was their way of making sure that they knew that they were loved. Although a punch to the face in the middle of a battle might not have been the best course of action.

Both Athena and Artemis couldn't help but roll their eyes at the gods that they called their siblings. They were all fools to find such a thing funny. Even Hera couldn't help but disapprove of the actions that they were taking.

 **The younger man fell to the ground with a grunt, his Hidden Blades sliding free of his most recent kill. "Well, it's nice to see you too, Altaïr."**

 **"You imbecile. Why did it take you so long to return?"**

 **"Had to fight Robert, ensure the successful recovery of the treasure, escape with my life, and it's not like Jerusalem is down the path from here…I'm still trying to figure out how the Templars could've beaten me here, especially considering how much damage I dealt Robert de Sable."**

 **Altaïr felt a spark of jealousy upon hearing that Faris seemingly fought and defeated the Templar Grand Master and recovered the treasure in one fell swoop, but he quashed such dark feelings in favor of relief over Faris being alive, well, and unharmed. The elder brother extended his hand, and helped his junior to his feet.**

 **The two shared a matching smile from beneath their eye-covering hoods.**

Hermes tilted his head to the side as he imagined what the book spoke of... and shuddered. That wasn't a creepy image what so ever.

 **Just then, the village gates burst open, and a slew of Templars stormed in, led by none other than Robert de Sable himself. Altaïr noted the man had a fresh, angry scar upon his head. He also noted the smirk on his little brother's face.**

 **"Do you believe we can defeat them all?"**

 **"With our Lord on our side…absolutely."**

 **The Eagle snorted. "I find your faith in such fairy tales annoying."**

 **"And I find your lack of faith disturbing."**

The roar that ensued was nothing short of chaotic. The gods were up in arms and cheering. They understood the reference and by the gods were they going to celebrate it.

It took the combined power of the Fates to keep the rampant divine energies from wreaking havoc upon the earth. Still... it was good to see such excitement over one little line.

 **Unknowingly quoting a legend from several hundred years into the future, Faris began to walk down the central slope of Masyaf to engage to the oncoming Templar horde. Altaïr was right next to him, matching him stride for stride, almost as if their movements were choreographed. Then Abbas came streaking past them with his tail visibly between his legs.**

"You'd think that he was a bitch if not for the fact that he lacks a pair of tits." Ares jeered. What a wuss that mortal was. He'd killed people for less.

 **"Break off the attack and return to Masyaf! Al Mualim commands it!"**

 **Faris blinked as he watched his childhood arch nemesis go streaking away.**

 **"We are the all the way down here…Al Mualim is all the way up there…how in God's name did Abbas receive such orders? Carrier pigeon?"**

 **"Who's to say?" Altaïr said. "Perhaps it was your Lord that delivered the Master's instruction to Abbas."**

 **"Perhaps."**

 **The brothers sprinted all the way back to the fortress, and when they entered the gates, they came down behind them. Neither sibling was winded, nor were they even breathing any different than if they had gone for a leisurely walk through the village. The courtyard was packed tight with Assassins and innocents alike.**

 **Rauf approached the Sons of None. "Altaïr, come with me. Faris, join Al Mualim on the rampart above the gate. The Mentor is not yet done with us."**

"That sounds rather ominous," Hermes voice his thought on the last line, "Sounds like they're about to be punished... which would really be a bad time for it." He tilted his head, "Eh but mortals are strange like that so I wouldn't really be surprised."

 **The brother followed their fellow Assassin up the ladder, but Altaïr continued up while Faris took a right onto the rampart, where so many Assassins yet stood, the Master standing out in his black robes. The elder brother took up position while the younger stood next to Al Mualim.**

 **The one-eyed man nodded in acceptance of Faris' presence.**

 **Robert and his small army approached from below.**

 **"Heretic! Return what you have stolen from me!" cried the Templar.**

 **"You've no claim to it, Robert! Now take yourself from here before I am forced to thin your ranks further."**

 **"You play a dangerous game, old man!"**

 **Faris stepped forward, becoming visible to the army below. Robert's eyes widened in recognition. "You! You are the one who scared me, and stole what is mine!"**

"I mean... was it really his?" Apollo asked no one, "You can't really steal something that never belonged to you in the first place."

Hermes shook his head, "I don't think the issue of ownership really matters to Robert."

 **"To be fair, it was someone else that made off with the treasure, I'm just the one that prevented you from giving chase," Faris responded evenly.**

 **"Technicalities and twisted words, Faris. If you will not bring what you have taken from me, then I will take from you. Bring forth the hostage!"**

 **From within the mass of red and white soldiers, a man in a hood was brought forward…and promptly stabbed through the chest in an explosion of red mist, and then left to fall to the ground like a common animal. Faris started, but Al Mualim held him back with an arm across the chest, and a very stern look.**

 **"The first of many more to die, Heretic. Your village lays in ruins and your stores are hardly endless! How long before your fortress crumbles from within? How disciplined will your men remain, when the wells run dry and their food is gone?" Robert taunted.**

A grimace formed on Zeus's face. He never did like wars of attrition... they took far too long in his mind. There were far easier ways to get stuff done... but then again these were but mortals. They did not have any other ways to get that which the desired.

He sighed and put the disdain he felt away. He could do nothing about it.

 **"My men do not fear death, Robert! They welcome it, and the rewards it brings!"**

 **"Good! Then they shall have it all around!"**

 **Al Mualim gestured to the three Assassins standing on high. "Show these fool knights what it means to have no fear! Go to God!"**

 **With that, all three leapt from their platforms, and sailed out of sight.**

"Holy shit!" Apollo exclaimed in surprise. His form lurched back in shock. Then the shock turned into a big wide smile. Now that was what he called devotion.

 **Robert de Sable had to blink at that. Did he just witness three grown men leap to their deaths on nothing but command alone? The Grand Master blinked a few more times, just to make sure he was not hallucinating due to his recent head injury. Nope; not hallucinating. Sweet Lord above these Assassins were fucked up.**

"Eh," The god of madness shrugged, "They're not that bad." He'd seen worse in his own followers.

 **"Congratulations, Heretic! You've successfully murdered three more Assassins for me! Now you and more men have a few less mouths to feed in this time of crisis, and may just survive a little while longer. Thank you for your generous contribution to my cause."**

 **Faris saw his brother enter the guard tower, and he gave a kind smiled to Robert, and he even offered a cordial wave of the hand. "Bye-bye Robert."**

 **The Templar adopted a confused look, and then the logs came down.**

Apollo released a laugh, "Well I won't lie... that was more than amusing." He had seen many deaths in his lifetime, many murders and genocides... but what he was privy to a while ago... well that was unique.

He would remember it for days to come.

 **The Sons of None stood before the Mentor, four of their brothers standing behind them, and the whole of the Order was below in the courtyard.**

 **"You did well to drive Robert from here. His force is broken. It should be a long while before he troubles us again. Tell me, do you know why it is you are successful?" Al Mualim asked. At the brothers' silence, both out of different forms of confusion, the Mentor continued, "Because you listened. Were it that you listened in Solomon's Temple, Altaïr, all of this would've been avoided."**

"The old man does not lie," Zeus spoke with bated breath. He knew what was to come... even if he had no reason to. He was the god of justice... and justice had to be carried out.

Poseidon looked apprehensive at this. If Zeus was nervous... then that did not mean well for either of the boys.

 **"I did as I was asked."**

 **"No, you did as you please!" loudly spoke the Mentor. "Malik told me of the arrogance you displayed—your disregard for our ways!"**

 **The brothers were gabbed behind by their fellow Assassin's their arms retrained.**

"What is going on?" Poseidon hastily asked of the Fates, his concern for his child overwriting his need and desire to keep his failing a secret. So what if he broke the sacred laws!? They meant nothing to him if it meant that Percy would be safe.

He was so invested in the story... that it did not occur to him that his own son was safe and sound, his soul pure and untouched by Kronos.

But the Fates said nothing... for they could do nothing. What was to happen was to happen. Nothing they or Poseidon did could change this. Their only solace was the fact that this was not the worst thing to happen to the soul of Perseus Jackson.

 **"What are you doing!?" roared Altaïr.**

 **"Master, what is this!?" Faris said surprised. While he could've easily broken this hold on him, he wanted a reason for this sudden turn of events before he acted rashly.**

 **"There are rules. We are nothing if we do not abide by the Assassiun's Creed: three simple tenets, which you seem to forget. I will remind you. First and foremost: stay you blade—"**

 **"—from the flesh of the innocent. I know."**

Athena turned away from the screen. That was the wrong thing for the older brother to do. When the Master spoke... the pupil listened. That was a lesson that she tried to instill in her own champions... by whatever means it required.

She had a very good idea as to what was to happen.

 **Al Mualim backhanded Altaïr across the face. "And stay your tongue! Unless I give you leave to use it. If you are so familiar with this tenet, then why did you kill the old man inside the Temple? He was innocent! He did not need to die."**

 **Altaïr jerked his head around, refusing to meet the Mentor's face.**

 **"Your insolence knows no bounds," Al Mualim growled. "Make humble your heart child, or I swear I'll tear from with my own hands!" While not threatened, Altaïr did still himself. Faris struggled, "Mentor-!"**

 **The Horseman was silenced with a glare. Altaïr snarled at the blatant threat to the last member of his family. He was ignored.**

 **Al Mualim began pacing. "The second tenet is that which gives us strength: hide in plain sight. Let the people mask you such that you become one with the crowd. Do you remember? Because as I hear it, you chose to expose yourself, drawing attention before you struck! The third and final tenet, the worst of all your betrayals. Never compromise the Brotherhood. It's meaning should be obvious. Your actions must never bring harm upon us, direct or indirect! Yet your selfish act beneath Jerusalem placed us all in danger! Worse still, you brought the enemy to our home! Every man we lost today, was lost because of you!"**

"A life for a life," Zeus remembered. He was well acquainted with the old laws of the Jewish people. How if one murdered someone... they would pay with their very own lives. So the question was this... how would one pay for the lives of countless assassins? People who didn't have to die... people who died because of the arrogance of one man and the inaction of another?

Oh, he knew that Faris was going to have to pay as well.

He scratched the side of his beard in thought. He was curious as to see how the issue would resolve itself.

 **Al Mualim took a breath, calming his nerves after his tirade. The Assassins in the crowds behind shifted around nervously, their Mentor's anger becoming palpable, the whole situation out of the ordinary, and their discomfort with the events taking place was great. The black-robed man finally addressed Faris Ibn-La-Ahad.**

 **"And you…you do not share your brother's arrogance, and your faith is strong, but you are far from blameless in these events," Al Mualim said evenly, voice hard as stone. "Malik has told me of your faults as well, how you have stayed silent for all these years as you watched your brother spiral out of control. Like I said to Altaïr, your actions must never compromise the Brotherhood, whether direct or indirect, and your silence regarding your brother has indirectly brought great harm upon us all.**

"Shame... but fair," Hermes finally commented. He understood where Al Mualim was coming from... and just this once he found himself wishing that it wasn't the case. But both he and his brother, Apollo, knew how the cries of vengeance had to be met. Too many times he escorted souls warped by anguish and rage... all because their death hadn't been avenged.

"At least... at least they made up for it in the end."

Hestia and Hera looked at the two gods in confusion. What was going on? Sure the brothers made a mistake... but surely that wasn't worth getting killed over.

 **"Still, I commend you, Faris Ibn-La'Ahad. Your actions in Solomon's Temple will be remembered for all time, and your dedication to our Order and God will also be written down. Alas, your actions and those of Altaïr cannot be overlooked."**

 **Al Mualim drew a dagger, but it wasn't just any dagger. It was the same ceremonial weapon used to welcome an Assassin into the Brotherhood. In other words, it was the same knife that had removed the brothers' ring fingers so many years ago. Altaïr struggled, while Faris hung his head, accepting of what was to come.**

 **"I am sorry, I truly am. But I cannot abide traitors."**

A mighty storm grew in the room that the gods resided in. It was powerful and raging. It was a storm containing both power and rage. It was a storm of Poseidon.

"Don't you dare!" The god of earthquakes and storms roared out. His form shone like Polaris itself as he prepared himself to wage war against the mortals. If the old man so much as touched his son... he was going to make sure that he suffered for eternity.

" **ENOUGH!** " Zeus roared out. His own power dominating the storm and reducing it nothing more than a breeze and light rain. His dominion over the other gods was showing now. He leveled a glare at his brother, "I know not what has gotten into you brother," He slammed the Master Bolt against the floor, "But I will not have you drown your family because of your anger and fear."

That was enough to get his brother to put a lid on his divinity... but his anger was still there. It was just waiting to be unleashed.

The Fates, who watched in silence, shared a look but made no move to act. Whatever happened next would have to happen. They would only be able to truly act later on in the story.

 **"We are not traitors," Altaïr growled.**

 **"Your actions indicate otherwise. And so you leave me no choice. Peace be upon you…both of you."**

 **Al Mualim stabbed the Eagle in the gut, causing him to briefly howl in pain. The Mentor withdrew the dagger, and the Assassins dropped the Eagle his wings clipped. The Horseman did not watch, his head bowed in such a way that his eyes were hidden. He heard footsteps approach.**

 **"I've always wondered what my mother looked like," the Horseman said softly. "Will I see her?"**

 **"Do you hold the truths of God in your heart, child?"**

 **"I do."**

 **"Then yes. You will see your mother in Heaven."**

 **The Horseman endured a brief moment of agony in his abdomen, before all became like light.**

Poseidon looked to his older brother, his rage apparent. He made a gesture and all became silent. There was a reason that he was one of the Big Three, as the demi-gods liked to put it. "I want that man's head on a platter, Hades. I care not what you have to do... but I want him to suffer."

"You know I can not do that," Hades replied back with a sigh. He understood where his younger brother was coming from... but that didn't mean that he could just go and give him a soul that he didn't have in the first place, "He resides in Heaven or Hell... I have no way of changing that."

"Yahweh..." Poseidon muttered to himself angrily. Damn it! He slammed his fist against the throne. He knew there was nothing that he could do.

 **Faris stood on what could only be described as clouds. Around him, the sapphire blue sky enveloped all that the eye could see. There was no wind, and there was no sound, and it was not cold, but a comfortable temperature. Faris did not see the sun, but there was a great, soft glow coming from in front of him.**

Apollo knew the place that Faris stood in. He knew it because for a short while... he belonged there.

The reason for this is because of the mortals below. For a short while... they mistook the mortal form of Michael, or Jesus as they knew him, with that of Apollo. Because of that... he became Jesus and Jesus became him. It was a very strange thing... but in time they had managed to separate themselves from each other.

 **Didn't mean that it wasn't unpleasant. Heaven was a very nice place.**

 **However, that was not what caught the Assassin's attention.**

 **It was the gates, and the robed man standing in front of them.**

 **Faris approached, his steps making no sound. "Is this…?"**

 **"Yes."**

 **"Then, I am…but my brother. Where is he?"**

 **The man smiled sadly. "He still walks among the men of the earth…as do you."**

The anger that Poseidon felt evaporated as quickly as it came. His son was still alive and that was all that mattered.

"We will have talks about this brother," Zeus warned. He would make sure that Poseidon paid for the crime... but maybe he wouldn't kill the boy. He saw now how his older brother reacted to his 'death'... and he wasn't so cruel as to make Poseidon suffer like that again.

 **"…I do not understand."**

 **"You will, shortly. It is not yet your time, Faris Ibn-La'Ahad. The Lord still has much work for you to do."**

Now that raised some eyebrows but they said nothing of it. Instead, they listened.

 **Faris blinked, and the next thing he knew was that he was standing in front of Al Mualim, who was sitting at his desk within his private study. The Son of None's hands roamed his body, finding all of his weapons, equipment, and robes to be in perfect condition, despite the throngs of battle taking their toll on clothes…and being stabbed.**

 **That hole was gone.**

 **"I am alive…but I know you stabbed me…and I saw…I saw…" Faris struggled to remember just what he saw.**

 **"You saw what I wanted you to see," said Al Mualim, "and then you slept the sleep of the dead, of the womb, so that you may be reborn."**

 **"What is the meaning behind this?"**

 **"Tell me, do you know what we Assassins fight for?"**

 **"Peace. In all things."**

 **"Yes, in all things. It is not enough to end the violence one man commits upon another. It refers to peace within as well. You cannot have one without the other."**

 **"I see."**

 **Al Mualim studied the young man in front of him. What he saw in Faris was not in Altaïr, and so the Mentor said thusly, "Yes, you do. You have a wisdom for our Creed that your brother does not. Tell me, what is the truth?"**

 **Faris cocked his head in confusion, but he answered nonetheless. He answered with the wisdom he had gained from his travels, from his experiences, and from his studies of the Bible. He answered in a way his brother would, so many weeks from that day. "We place faith in ourselves. We see the world as it truly is, and hope that one day all mankind will see the same."**

That made a few very nervous. Did that mean that they could see through the mist? If so... then their counterparts would have to be very careful in how they acted.

True they had more than enough power to eliminate the people... but it wasn't the people that they feared. They feared the lord of all things. That and his enforcer of sorts. The man was very protective of all those who were under him.

 **"What is the world, then?"**

 **"An illusion. One we can either submit to, as most do, or transcend."**

 **"What is it to transcend?"**

 **"To realize Nothing is True, and Everything is Permitted. That laws arise not from divinity, but reason. Our Creed does not command us to be free, but to be wise."**

 **Al Mualim smiled proudly. "Spoken just like your father, Faris. If only your brother shared your wisdom."**

 **"Where is he?"**

 **"Elsewhere." That was all the Mentor said, and his tone made it clear that was all he was going to say, so Faris asked a different question, "I can only assume that put Altaïr and me to sleep for our sins is not the extent of your plan?"**

 **Al Mualim smirked. "No. No it is not. Your crimes were not as severe as Altaïr's, and therefore your road to redemption is an easier one, but it is still not to be taken lightly."**

 **"I understand. What is to be done with me, then?"**

 **"Templars," the Mentor gravely intoned. "Our spies have informed me that Robert de Sable has dispatched an expedition across the sea to search for an unknown object."**

"Another damn mission," Hermes groaned out. The kid deserved a break at least.

 **"A treasure like the one in Solomon's Temple?"**

 **"I fear it so. Your mission is to track down the expedition, discover their motives, and either put an end to them, or let them be."**

 **"Understood, Mentor. What is to happen to Altaïr?"**

 **Al Mualim waved his hand in dismissal. "Do not worry about him, my child. I have already chosen Altaïr's path. There is work to be done in the Holy Land, and there is work to be done elsewhere. Your work."**

 **"And where is it that my work will take me?"**

 **"Greece."**

"Ho? Greece?" Apollo grinned like a loon. He looked to his twin and smirked, "Ten bucks say he meets one of us."

Artemis said nothing. She merely rolled her eyes and avoided taking his bet. She would not fall for that type of bet again. The fool had probably looked into the future already.

Zeus and his brothers shared an uneasy look. The arrival of an assassin... one with connections to the realm of heaven was not something that they were too pleased about. Their counterparts would have to be very careful with how they acted. And maybe if things went alright, they might be spared the wrath of God.

 **Faris accepted his mission, and underwent this daunting task with a prayer, and a healthy amount of Faith. Two days of nonstop travel brought the Assassin to the coast, and two more days of fair wind brought him to Cyprus. Three days of traveling across the island yielded information that a host of Templar Knights had boarded a ship bound for the island of Crete.**

 **Faris easily acquired the funds necessary for a boat, and the trip from Cyprus to Crete was one filled with waves, bad weather, some squealing horses and other animals, and then the blessing of the Lord to make the voyage last only four days. Still, four days at sea in the late 12th century was not exactly pleasant.**

 **Faris found good fortune at the docks, with sailors eager to make a bit of money on the side in exchange for information, and the Assassin saw no harm in giving out a few coins. He learned that a large expedition, 300 men, apparently, were headed west for the mountain of Ida. Faris also discovered that he was only three days behind his targets.**

 **So he got a horse.**

 **"What should I call you," the Assassin asked his newly purchased pure-bred, all-white stallion. "Something that starts with A? B? C…?" Faris continued through the letters, until the horse whinnied and stamped when he got to R. "Hmm, what words do I know of that start with R…"**

 **Faris' face scrunched beneath his hood as thought. His horse watched him silently, tail occasionally flicking.**

 **"Robert?"**

"I don't know whether to be proud or annoyed." Apollo muttered, "Who names a horse after their enemy?" He ignored some of the strange looks that he was getting. Unlike his family, he was too vain to honor his enemies.

 **The horse neighed in the negative.**

 **"Rashad?"**

 **Nope.**

 **"Rommel?"**

 **No.**

 **"Richard?"**

 **Nadda.**

 **"…Roach?"**

"Like the bug?" Aphrodite complained with a groan of disgust. Ugh. There were far better names that she could have come up... ones that didn't involve disgusting insects.

 **The horse whinnied and stamped in the positive, clearly proud of his new name.**

 **"Roach it is, then." Faris mounted his steed, and flicked the reigns. The Horseman and the Horse went charging off into a westerly direction. During the trip, through all the little mishaps and mini-adventures and events that would make for fun stories in the future, Faris made a little song that fit perfectly with a travelling montage.**

 **"Look out new world here we come  
Brave, intrepid and then some  
Pioneers of maximum  
Audacity whose resumes  
Show that we are just the team  
To live where others merely dream  
Building up a head of steam  
On the trail we blaze**

"Hoho!" All the gods knew this song. Who didn't love the _Road To Eldorado_? They didn't question how the kid knew it... but they didn't really care. The song was a classing and by Chaos were they going to enjoy it.

To help with that, Apollo summoned a music player to play the said song.

 **Changing legend into fact  
We shall ride into history  
Turning myth into truth  
We shall surely gaze  
On the sweet unfolding  
Of an antique mystery  
All will be revealed  
On the trail we blaze**

 **Paradise is close at hand  
Shangri-La the promised land  
Seventh heaven on demand  
Quite unusual nowadays  
Virgin vistas, undefiled  
Minds and bodies running wild  
In the man behold the child  
On the trail we blaze**

 **The trail we blaze  
Is a road uncharted  
Through terra incognita to a golden shrine  
No place for the traveler  
To be faint-hearted  
We are part of the sumptuous grand design**

 **Changing legend into fact  
We shall ride into history  
Turning myth into truth  
We shall surely gaze on the sweet unfolding  
Of an antique mystery  
All will be revealed  
On the trail we blaze  
On the trail we blaze!"**

"Damn I love that song." Apollo wiped a fond tear from his right eye. There would be time to experience nostalgia later.

 **Faris resolved himself to write that song down one day, and see if he couldn't find any instruments that would play perfectly with his new, catchy little tune. After three days of traveling through Crete, following a path that would make sense for an army to travel, Faris found himself on a cliff, overlooking a valley. Opposite of him stood Mt. Ida, its green-covered slopes most likely more beautiful in the noonday sun than in the late evening.**

 **However, there was on great big thing that was wrong with the scenery: the burning village below.**

 **From up high, Faris could see the Knights Templar storming through the large expanse of land, and he could see flashes of silver, and he could see groups of people in orange robes fervently engaged in battle with the Templars, using what appeared to be pitchforks and other farming equipment.**

 **The Assassin's blood boiled. Those men claimed to be soldiers of God, and yet they brought devastation to his children for no apparent reason. What benefit was there in destroying the homes and crops of farmers?**

 **Desiring a better grasp on the situation, Faris closed his eyes, and focused on the environment and his surroundings. He opened his eyes, and the entire world was different. Everything was tinted dark blue, and down below, hundreds of red lights swarmed around. Those red blips were undoubtedly the Templars, but then things got strange.**

"Welcome to the world of demi-gods, Faris." Apollo mockingly announced, "It's going to be a strange one."

 **Faris expected the farmer to not glow at all, or at the very least glow blue, but instead they glowed the colors of the rainbow. Faris saw wine purples, he saw moonlight silvers, he saw forest greens, he saw sunlight yellows, he saw forge fire orange and reds, he saw stormcloud greys, he saw bright pinks, he saw light blues—like a pale sky, he saw reds, but they were a softer shade than the Templar's colors, and finally, he saw one strange shade of blue, different than the norm and different than the other blues down below.**

"Anyone find it strange that he can see divine energies?" Hera asked. When everyone else raised their hand, she nodded her head. It was good to see that she wasn't the only one.

"Um... let's hope that no demi-god of ours does something to annoy him." It would be very hard to hide from someone that can identify his target by their divine energy.

 **Faris looked around, and he saw a golden figure sitting upon a horse.**

 **Reigning in his senses, the world returned to its normal colors of sunset pink and orange, accompanied by the black of smoke and the green of the land. Down below, the masses that Faris saw were still glowing their respective colors. Now able to see better (technically), the Assassin saw that golden man was wielding a strange sword, one that looked to be made of gold, but glowed like fire and lightning.**

 **Speaking of lightning, the lone blue that Faris saw, a woman it seemed, raised her hand to the sky, and swiftly thrust it at the Templar. To the Assassin's utter confusion and amazement, a bolt of lightning came spitting from the clouds. The Templar's sword glowed, and seemingly ate the bolt of God's Wrath.**

Annoyance was what Zeus felt at the moment. To see his own element consumed like it was nothing... well that didn't sit right with the god of lightning.

"Must be a divine weapon then." He rationalized. There was no other way for what happened to have happened.

 **Faris did not know what just happened, but he did know that there was no sword that could be made by men that could perform such a feat, and there was certainly no way for a mortal blade to expel light and power capable of knocking so many off their feet with but a casual flick.**

"First of all, I agree with the mortal," Ares stated to the shock of everyone else. Never had he ever agreed with a mortal. "Second, I want the bloody sword." Even he could tell that it was something worth having in his collection of weapons.

 **Recognizing the extreme amount of danger there was below, the Son of None flicked the reigns, causing Roach to whinny and rear, before thundering down the wide path to the valley below. Faris did not have a clue as to why Templars were attacking farmers, or why those farmers glowed so many different colors, or why there seemed to be a woman that could call upon the power of God, or why there was a Templar that had a sword that could absorb the power of the Lord and direct it elsewhere, but he did know this:**

 **God had brought him here for a reason.**

"Well... I know the answer to most of those questions, except the last two, The sword and the reason for God sending Faris to 'our' lands." Hades spoke, interest visible in his eyes. He too wanted answers... and if he could somehow learn if there was such a sword in this reality... well all the better.

The Fates closed the book once more. " _ **That is the chapter. We know not when the next chapter shall be... but it will be. Be ready for it.**_ "

* * *

 **And that is the chapter folks. I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Hasta La'Vista:)** **Hope I wrote that right lol.**

 **Peace out.**

 **Leave a like, review, and fav.**


End file.
